Diálogos de la Manzana
by Summerwinesip
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Emma hubiese mordido el hojaldre de manzana hechizada en vez de Henry? ¿Qué habría sido de la Salvadora? ¿Y de Regina? Una versión paralela (y muy Swanqueen) en la que la maldición recae sobre Emma y no sobre Henry...
1. 15 de junio

**Esta es una versión diferente del final de la primera temporada. Pongamos que a Regina, por una sola vez, le hubiera salido bien un plan. Que hubiera logrado que Emma mordiera el hojaldre envenenado, que Henry no la hubiese detenido y que por tanto la Salvadora cayera en la maldición del sueño. Ese sería realmente el final feliz que deseaba Regina, ¿no...?**

**Esta historia se actualizará muy a menudo, nada que ver con el FF de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", por dos razones: la primera, los capítulos son infinitamente más cortos. La segunda, es que todo transcurrirá como transcurre para Regina, es decir, casi día a día! :)**

**Para críticas, comentarios o cualquier cosa... dejad RW! :) También queda Twitter ( SummerWineSip) y el grupo de SwanQueen (Español). Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>¿Y esto es todo? ¿Tú eres todo? ¿Ese arma letal e imparable engendrada por el amor verdadero? ¿De verdad? Sabía que esa pareja de empalagosos y detestables Charmings eran patéticos, pero al menos esperaba algo más de… no sé, ¿resistencia? ¿Esfuerzo? ¿Desafío?<p>

Pero no. A esto se reduce mi adversaria. A una mujer en coma, en la UCI, rodeada de cables y tubos. Eres mantequilla en mis manos. Tan fácil de matar. Y tan tentador… Me hubiera gustado verte dar ese bocado al hojaldre, disfrutar de como lo tragabas antes de descubrir que algo iba mal, mirar mientras el veneno se extendía instantáneamente por tu cuerpo. Y verte caer redonda en la cocina de Mary Margareth. Tengo entendido que tardaron más de una hora en encontrarte allí tirada, sola, respirando a duras penas.

Si te vieras, Emma. Tumbada, con la piel de color blanco, casi transparente. Eres una invitación a gritos a atravesarte el pecho y arrancarte el corazón. Sería incluso un gesto de compasión. Sé lo que hace esa maldición del sueño, sé lo que debes estar sufriendo… Podría ser benévola y bondadosa y terminar ahora con tu vida. ¿Te gustaría?

Pero no puedo. Henry me frena. Nadie le creería, por supuesto. Pero él sabría que he sido yo y jamás me lo perdonaría. Ahora está enfadado. Realmente, está furioso y no me dirige la palabra, su instinto le advirtió desde el primer momento de que tu enfermedad llevaba mi huella, aunque no sabe cómo lo hice. Y todo gracias a una triste Mary Margareth que tiró el trozo de postre a la basura sin darle mayor importancia. Debería darle las gracias, ¿no crees?

Qué maleducada. Encima que vengo a visitarte a este deprimente hospital de pueblo, ¿no vas a responderme? Deberías ver al doctor Whale, haciendo cientos de pruebas y análisis. Creo que va a quedarse calvo de tanto darle vueltas…

Pero no pasa nada. En unos meses, semanas quizás, todos te habrán olvidado. Incluso Henry, créeme. No estarás muerta, cierto, pero al menos habré neutralizado a esa horrible y peligrosa amenaza que se cernía sobre mi maravillosa maldición. Y serás un simple recuerdo de alguien que una vez pasó por Storybrooke, estuvo aquí, e incluso fue sheriff. Pero ya no tendrás nombre, ni cara, ni importancia. ¿No te encanta? Porque yo estoy pletórica Emma…

Buenas noches y felices sueños, salvadora.

_Continuará..._


	2. 17 de junio

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento! :) Espero que este giro de tuerca vaya cumpliendo con las expectativas ^^ Y como he leído en los RW, a mi también me encanta empezar con la Regina más malvada!**

**Bueno, si os gusta como marcha la historia e incluso si no, contádmelo vía Reviews! Y ahora a leer :)**

* * *

><p>Atravieso el hospital casi a oscuras. Esperar el momento oportuno es suficiente para que las cuatro enfermeras y los dos médicos que están de guardia esta noche no me vean avanzar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Emma. Ni seguridad ni vigilantes. ¿Para qué harían falta en esta ciudad sin peligros ni mayores amenazas que las de las ardillas del bosque? ¿Para detener a una furiosa y alarmada Reina Malvada quizás?<p>

Llego hasta el cuarto donde han trasladado a la sheriff y… todo sigue igual. Tal y como la dejé. Ese inepto e incapaz doctor sin conocimientos de medicina… No debí tomarme en serio las palabras de un científico loco de pacotilla como Whale. Al fin y al cabo es médico porque yo le di ese título, ni siquiera ha pisado una universidad, ¡joder! Sólo era la estúpida esperanza de un mequetrefe.

Parecía tan convencido cuando hablaba con Mary Margareth en la cafetería de la abuelita, tan seguro de que Emma hacía pequeñas mejoras y que podría acabar saliendo del coma. Era como si la Salvadora ya hubiera empezado a pasearse por la habitación y a pedir algo de comer...

Inepto, incompetente e inútil. Eso es lo que es. Ni siquiera sabe a qué se enfrenta realmente. En este u otro mundo, no hay forma de parar mi maldición del sueño. No hay milagros, no hay antídoto, los pacientes son pacientes siempre. Excepto tu madre, claro. Pero esa es una excepción que tú no puedes repetir, ¿verdad, solitaria y despegada sheriff? Oh, por cierto, ya no eres ni eso. Ya no tienes placa. Ahora la comisaría está bajo el mando de Sídney. Seguro que te encantaría levantarte y poder ir a darle la enhorabuena.

Agarro el brazo, laxo y sin fuerzas, y lo dejo caer contra el colchón. No opone ninguna resistencia, no puede hacerlo. Las constantes continúan igual, sin subidas ni bajadas. Lentas y tan débiles que cada una de ellas parece ir a ser la última. Eso es música para mis oídos.

Pero no puedo fiarme. Me aseguraré de que no muevas un solo dedo. Nunca. Digamos que, por ahora, puedes contar con una nueva visita. Considérame tu ángel de la guarda. Solo que a la inversa.

Por esta noche es suficiente, siga con ese color tan saludable, Swan. Siga haciéndome feliz, que yo procuraré no hacer ruido cuando venga a verla. Ya sabe, para no despertarla…

_Continuará..._


	3. 21 de junio

**Y aquí tenemos un nuevo episodio... Otra aparición más de nuestra malvada y encantadora alcaldesa :) Gracias por los RW! ^^ Y cada día somos más los que vamos a "visitar a Emma" cada noche! Gracias por seguir la historia y ahora a leer...!**

* * *

><p><strong>21 de junio<strong>

Tanta máquina, tanto monitor, tanto inaguantable pitidito y, probablemente lo más desquiciante son las flores que hoy ha vuelto a traer Mary Margareth. Ojalá pudieras verlas. Son tan cursis como ella misma. Y no podrías no darme la razón. Lilas, margaritas, artemisas… el sueño de cualquier alérgico.

Y ambas cosas, las máquinas y las flores, son inútiles y desquiciantes. Los pitiditos vigilan un corazón que siempre late uniformemente y que nunca sufrirá cambio alguno. Y las flores son para disfrute de unos ojos que nunca las verán. Una estupidez. Como venir una noche más a asegurarme de que el Doctor Whale se equivoca al confiar en ti. Igual que todos. Él se confunde, tú no despertarás y yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y horas de sueño. Algo de lo que no voy colmada, dada mi dificultad para lograr un sueño largo y reparador…

Al menos si aún tuviera mi magia no tendría que esperar a las doce de la noche para entrar sin ser vista. Podría simplemente aparecerme. Puf. Y sería suficiente. Pero no. Tengo que limitarme a colarme como un vulgar ladrón. Si al menos no hubiéramos sido enemigas declaradas, si hubieras sido más sumisa y obediente, si no te hubieras enfrentado a mí de forma tan obvia, podría fingir que éramos amigas y que vengo a verte. Pero no.

Sería tan difícil explicar por qué ahora sí me preocupa alguien que cuando aún caminaba me producía un odio tan tangible, que prefiero esto. Estas discretas y aburridas visitas en las que tú te limitas a dormir y yo a observar que aún lo haces.

En el fondo es hasta satisfactorio. Vengo, te veo, me voy. Y sigo con mi vida. Esa que tú no tienes. Esa que yo estoy recuperando ahora que tú no rondas alrededor de ella para destruirla. Cuando me pregunto por qué sigo viniendo cada noche hasta este cuarto triste y solitario me doy cuenta de una cosa muy gratificante: esta es la prueba de mi victoria, este es mi final feliz.

Felices sueños y no te olvides de regar las plantas.

_Continuar..._


	4. 22 de junio

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Gracias por los reviews... ¡y que no paren! ^^ Contadme que os parece, que pensáis, etc. Y aora... volvamos con nuestra malvada alcaldesa :)**

**Para cualquier cosa: Summerwinesip, el grupo Swan Queen Español y mi otro FF "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :)**

* * *

><p>¡Hasta en sueños creas problemas! Maldita y frustrante Swan. ¡Tú y tu estúpida existencia! Es tal la tentación de terminar contigo, de asfixiarte con esa blanca e impoluta almohada… Si te hubiera descuartizado según atravesaste las puertas de Storybrooke todos los problemas habrían acabado antes de empezar, todo estaría bien.<p>

Pero no. Te dejé vivir, te dejé dar esperanza a seres ridículos como Gold y ahora debo estar controlando todo lo que dejaste a medias antes de echarte a dormir. Por tu culpa ese traidor de Rumpel ha aparecido borracho en mi puerta gritando improperios, acusándome de acabar contigo y con su oportunidad de recuperar a su hijo, y otras tantas estupideces que no he entendido. ¡Él, que me engañó a mí para lanzar su maldición, acusándome a voz en grito de envenenarte!

Puede que tenga razón, pero él es tan culpable como yo. ¿Pensaba acaso que me quedaría quieta viéndote arrebatarme todo por cuanto he dado mi vida? ¿Todo por lo que ofrecí hasta el corazón de mi padre? Yo luché por este mundo, pague el precio que se me exigió y nada ni nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Pero no. Gold y sus estúpidos recuerdos de mundos pasados no han sido capaces de entrar en razón. Ha gritado, me ha empujado y, por supuesto, ha despertado a Henry. Mi hijo ha bajado las escaleras para ver a ese energúmeno gritar y reclamarme que le hubiera envenenado. Lleva días encerrado en su tienda, probando mil pociones, otras tantas recetas e, incluso, hechizos. Pero nada funciona. Aquí no hay magia, él no posee nada de su poder y los hechizos son solo palabras con rima y musiquilla.

No era más que un borracho. Un borracho amargado, deprimido y sin potestad para toserme. Así mismo se lo he dicho a su cara, agarrando el cuello de su camisa, hundiéndole hasta que sólo le ha faltado gemir un triste: "Despiértala, por favor". Basta decir que, mientras le lanzaba a través de mi puerta, he sonreído y he respondido "Jamás". Y, oh Swan, cuánto he disfrutado diciéndolo.

Pero Henry… ¡Henry estaba allí! Despierto y atento a todo. Ha escuchado cada maldita palabra de ese estúpido de Gold, ha escuchado mi respuesta, ¡joder! Por tu culpa mi hijo se ha encerrado en su cuarto gritando que soy una asesina. Que tú, la mujer que le abandonó como un perro, eres su madre y yo sólo una asesina.

No te mereces nada. No te mereces estas ridículas flores, ni este cuarto, ni una sola de las atenciones médicas que ni siquiera sirven de algo. No, no te mereces nada. Nada excepto la maldición. Eso es cuanto debes tener. Un sueño sempiterno en una pesadilla infernal. Quizás no pueda matarte por mi hijo. Pero créeme que disfruto de cada segundo que tú sufres ese encantador destino. Todo tuyo, maldita sheriff.

_Continuará..._


	5. 5 de julio

**Retomamos... Unos días después. No importa que se enfade, en el fondo, todo le sale bien a Regina. ¿O no? :P**

**Sigamos comentando en Reviews y la alcaldesa seguirá visitando a la salvadora... :) **

* * *

><p><strong>5 de julio<strong>

No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije. Todo está regresando a la normalidad. Empieza el verano, la ciudad se prepara para unas vacaciones en las que nadie saldrá de aquí aunque nadie se extrañará por ello e, incluso, David ha regresado a la ciudad y ha recuperado su triste trabajo en el refugio de animales. Tal y como yo lo diseñé. La maldición es demasiado fuerte como para desoírla eternamente. Tras tu "accidente", como se conoce por aquí, David tuvo la osadía de dejar a Kathryn y marcharse a Boston a hacer no sé bien el qué.

Pero ya ha regresado.

El censo de habitantes está de nuevo completo y yo sigo reinando sobre todos ellos. Como debe ser. Incluso el reloj de la antigua torre está fallando. Nunca pensé que me resultaría gratificante escuchar un reloj traquetear, quedarse parado o avanzar a ratos. De vez en cuando Leroy sube, lo arregla y lo pone en hora. Pero dura unos días y vuelve a romperse.

Aquí, aislada de todo, es posible que no entienda la ironía de la situación o que no le haga tanta gracia. Pero créame, esto es el paraíso.

_Continuará..._


	6. 7 de julio

**Para quienes preguntan si Regina se caerá del guindo y abrirá los ojos... es un Swanqueen en toda regla :) Sólo diré eso! ;) Por lo demás, no adelantaré nada, contadme que os parece vía reviews y así seguiremos viendo que ocurre... :)**

**Ahora, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>7 de Julio<strong>

¿Ha estado aquí, verdad? Desearía poder golpearte con cualquier hechizo y obligarte a confesar. Le huelo. Esa peste a anticuario y alcohol rancio… es tan de Gold. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ha probado contigo?

Remuevo tus mantas, retiro el pijama, incluso aparto el pelo de tu rostro y miro tus ojos. No hay nada nuevo. Placida e inconscientemente dormida. Sería divertido que, por probar, Gold incluso intentara darte un beso. ¿Te imaginas? Los labios de esa serpiente sobre ti, tratando de despertarte como si sus babas en su boca fueran un interruptor.

Pero no, dudo que haya intentado algo tan estúpido. Me encargaría de que saliera en los periódicos. Alcohólico necrófilo besa a sheriff indefensa. Aunque aún no se puede considerar del todo necrofilia, ¿no? Mientras respires, aunque sea sin casi fuerzas, estás viva. Perturbadoramente viva.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama. Las amenazas suenan mejor proferidas cerca del rostro de la víctima. Le otorgan más fuerza, más intensidad. Decirlo en voz alta tiene un sabor que no posee el mero hecho de pensarlo y guardarlo para ti: "¿Cómo es eso de estar obligada a dormir siempre? ¿De no encontrar la salida y ver cómo la vida se te escapa sin solución? ¿Estás sufriendo tanto como me imagino?"

Aquí, tan cerca, tiene cierta aura de niña desvalida, suplicando protección. Lástima que las salvadoras no tengan príncipes azules.

Un momento. Hay algo diferente en ella. Algo que no estaba un día atrás. Ha sido un mes prácticamente entero de observarte. Y mi instinto está encendiendo las alarmas. Pero, ¿qué es?

"No te habrás ido a pasear, ¿verdad Swan? ¿Qué dirían tus padres si supieran que te has escapado del hospital? Oh, espera, no dirían nada. No saben quién eres"

Pero no logro dejar de lado esa molesta sensación de que algo no está como solía estar. Es… ¿Es tu cabeza? Está más erguida, colocada de forma más elevada, aunque la almohada es la misma… Agarro el frágil cuello, lo muevo sin prisas y con la otra mano aparto el cojín.

No es posible.

¡No, no lo es!

Respiro hondo, trato de pensar. Quiero destrozar, quiero matar, quiero provocar sufrimiento. Respiro más hondo aún. La ira se transforma en furia controlada, pero las ganas de matar siguen ahí. Parece que no sólo Gold y Mary Margareth han decidido visitarte.

Miro una vez más, antes de volver a reposar la cabeza inerte. Ese es el libro de los cuentos. El mismo que su profesora regaló a Henry. Ese maldito testimonio de nuestras vidas pasadas, ese que desató la cruzada personal que mi hijo tiene contra mí.

Henry ha estado aquí. Hoy, cuando se suponía que estaba en los recreativos. Ha sido el único momento en que ha estado lejos de mi supervisión. Y seguramente todos estos pueblerinos desagradecidos y sin sentido alguno de la lealtad le habrán dejado pasar sin avisarme ni hacerlo constar en la hoja de visitas, como correspondería.

"¿Mi hijo cree que contándote cuentos de niños despertarás?" trago hondo, hablo masticando toda la rabia que siento en este momento. "Tú no eres David, tú no eres nada. No le importas lo suficiente a nadie como para recibir ese beso. Da igual cuanto escuches, da igual cuantas fábulas escuches de Henry. Tú no tendrás final feliz, como nadie de este asqueroso pueblo".

Dejo el libro. Lo último que puedo hacer es revelarle a Henry que yo también he estado aquí. Pero este será el último día que puedas disfrutar de la compañía de mi hijo. Espero que lo hayas atesorado bien.

_Continuará..._


	7. 19 de julio

**Y aquí va otro más! :) También larguito, espero que os guste! Y que lo plasméis en reviews! ;P**

**Y a ver si llegamos a los 260 RW pronto en "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", porque el nuevo capítulo ya está en el horno! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>19 de julio<strong>

Trato de ser una buena madre, la mejor de todas. De verdad que sí. Pero no me dejan. No me dejaste tú y ahora es tu madre la que toma el relevo y me lo impide. Henry está mejor lejos de ti. No es bueno para él seguir viendo a su madre biológica en coma y sin dar respuesta a sus intentos de hacerte abrir los ojos. Por eso desde que termino de trabajar hasta que le acuesto estoy pendiente de él, controlando a donde va y con quien. Pero parece que no es suficiente.

¿Por qué nadie más entiende que lo hago por él?

Me desquicia que aún quiera verte, no soporto la idea de que te eche más de menos ni que necesite estar contigo mientras a mí me repudia. Pero sólo por eso. Es una cuestión que atañe a su bienestar, a su felicidad. Si sigue pensando que eres la salvadora, que despertarás, que salvaras a toda esta panda de desmemoriados, nunca seguirá adelante con su vida. Jamás avanzará. Seguirá siempre encerrado en este cuarto, sin entender que yo soy su familia y no tú, que apenas eras una recién llegada cuando te maldije.

Pero el fuerte de Mary Margareth nunca ha sido razonar. Le pueden las sensiblerías sin sentido y las causas perdidas. Maldita entrometida… En lugar de pensar en el bien de Henry, está aprovechando los momentos en que mi hijo está en el campamento de verano para dejarle escaparse al hospital. Y lo que es peor, para hacerlo está contando con la ayuda del cursi de David, porque ella no puede dejar solos al resto de niños.

Los dos están colaborando, sí, señorita Swan.

Por lo visto, David ahora está oficialmente divorciado. Lo sé porque sus papeles pasaron por mi oficina y, para más inri, Katherin tuvo la idea de venir a llorar a mi casa. Tras eso, la decente y virtuosa Mary Margareth dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de aceptar las atenciones de David para que no volvieran a señalarla como a una puta. Y cuando digo un tiempo prudencial me refiero a cinco días.

Eso es lo que han tardado.

Pero lo más divertido es que creen que nadie lo sabe. Que nadie ha notado que ahora ella pide la comida a casa para dos, que él hace el doble de compra, o que ella ya no va a clase en coche sino andando, porque el piso de soltero de David está a dos manzanas de la escuela. Porque esa es otra… Mary Margareth parece abandonar poco a poco el que ha sido su hogar los últimos 29 años. Otra costumbre que está perdiendo. Como si ya no fuera su casa… o como si le trajera malos recuerdos. No deje que su ego se infle, pero apostaría a que es por usted.

Ese es el tipo de necedad que suelen hacer los sensibleros. Darle valor sentimental a una simple casa, a un objeto… estúpido y ridículo. Pero a David parece encantarle la idea. De hecho, no hay día que no la espere con un ramito de flores. A este paso, entre las que Mary te trae a ti casi cada día y las que recoge David para ella, doy por deforestado el bosque en tres meses.

A pesar de ello, el pueblo no se ha levantado en un linchamiento moral contra ellos. Esperé durante días a que, en cuanto fuera obvio el romance, comenzaran las agresiones verbales, pero no ocurrió. Quizás tenga que ver con que Katheryn, no entiendo bien por qué, haya decidido empezar a salir con el profesor de gimnasia de la escuela. Sí, él ex marido con la profesora de los pequeños y ella con el profesor musculado. Así todo queda en casa. Cualquier día de estos les da hasta por salir en parejas…

Dios. Sueno igual que una maruja de clase media, con el delantal, los rulos y que charla con su vecina… Pero nada más lejos de mi intención. Si sé todo esto porque el pueblo es mío, igual que los que están en él. Y nada ocurre aquí sin que yo lo sepa y sin mi consentimiento. Y si el destino piensa, por un solo momento, que toleraré que estas relaciones sigan su curso es que alguien, ahí arriba, está muy equivocado. Mientras estén en mi ciudad, se acatan mis normas y, desde luego, no pienso consentir jamás algo así.

Pero por hoy es suficiente visita. Son las… ¡¿nueve y cuarto?! No, no puede ser. El reloj de la torre se ha parado. Otra vez. Porque, por si usted no lo sabe, su habitación tiene vistas a la plaza y la biblioteca. Sí, para la forastera, la mejor habitación. Lástima que no sepa apreciarlo. Mi teléfono si da la hora correctamente… y no sé bien cómo es ya la una de la mañana.

Me parece que por hoy la sesión de vigilancia llega a su fin. Y mi veredicto vuelve a ser que estás en coma, profunda e irremediablemente en coma. Sigue así, sheriff.

_Continuara..._


	8. 21 de julio

**Un nuevo capítulo de nuestra encantadora y malvadísima alcaldesa... :P Y, que sepáis, que hay nuevo capítulo de mi otro FF, "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :)**

**Y ahora... ¡A LEER! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>21 de julio<strong>

Bueno, quizás y sólo quizás puede que vaya a tolerar la aberración de que David y Mary Margareth estén juntos. Y he dicho quizás, no es seguro. Antes de que en su insufrible agonía se regocije por esta pequeña victoria, ha de agradecérselo a Henry.

De alguna forma imaginó lo que tenía en mente para esos dos mentecatos. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo hizo. Y ha intercedido por ellos. Me ha suplicado que no interfiera en sus vidas ni en su relación. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente desde que Gold se presentó en mi casa… y de eso hace casi un mes.

A cambio él ha accedido a regresar a la consulta del Doctor Hopper. No es un trato justo. Para nada. Pierdo mucho más de lo que gano, pero es un avance. Al menos ahora Henry me habla y confío en que sean los propios David y Mary Magareth los que dinamiten su relación. Al fin y al cabo, no están destinados a estar juntos. Han pasado más tiempo buscándose que encontrándose, es cuestión de meses que algo nuevo falle.

El tiempo me dará la razón...

_Continuará..._


	9. 30 de julio

**Y ahí va un nuevo capítulo... Las cosas van a ir avanzando y no queda mucho. :) Espero que os guste y os dejo con nuestra alcaldesa favorita. ¡A leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>30 de julio<strong>

Y ahí sigue Ruby. Te mira, te peina por segunda vez, dice algunas palabras y vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Creo que no tiene claro cómo comportarse contigo. No te confundas, viene a verte, muy a menudo. Pero creo que hoy algo es diferente. Hoy la luna debe tener algo que ver. Porque esta no es una visita al uso, parece que algo atormente su interior.

Quizás la luna llena esté removiendo su naturaleza latente de mujer loba. Y no, esta vez no me refiero a lo ligera de cascos que es. Pero si no se trata de algo así no habría sentido el impulso inexplicable de entrar al hospital casi a las 12 de la noche y de coquetear con el grimoso doctor Whale para que la dejará pasar fuera de horas. Y no estaría a tu lado tratando de decir algo que no le sale. Posiblemente, tras Mary Margareth y Henry, sea ella la que más te echa de menos en este pueblo. Y no lo digo por decir. Una de cada tres veces que vengo leo su nombre en la lista de visitas. Es puntual como un reloj.

Bueno, puntual como cualquiera menos el de la torre. Cada día cumple mejor la función de adorno y peor la de reloj. Por ejemplo, ahora apunta a las cuatro menos cuarto y algo me dice que, ni es la hora de comer, ni la loba ha venido a visitarte antes de irse al after. No. Son las doce y media y Ruby está retrasando de forma considerable mi visita de comprobación.

Sea lo que sea lo que revolotea su cabeza, está inquieta, anda de un lado a otro, pero no da con la forma de sacarlo. Mi instinto me advierte que, quizás, su auténtica naturaleza está a flor de piel, exigiendo ser escuchada en un mundo en el que no existe ni tiene voz ni voto. Y Ruby, junto a ti, se siente más cerca del Bosque Encantado, más cerca de su casa y de su auténtico yo. Y por eso ha venido a verte. Porque incluso una paleta de pueblo como Ruby es capaz de percibir tu magia y tu increíble poder.

Es casi la una de la mañana, pero al fin parece que claudica y desaparece escaleras abajo. Es mi turno. Por fin.

_Continuará..._


	10. 6 de agosto

**Y aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo, ¡uno de los larguetes! Aunque poco a poco irán siendo más largos, os lo adelanto :) Y que sepáis que me encantan vuestros reviews! Para quienes preguntan por Graham, os recuerdo que, a estas alturas de la serie Graham ya era pasto de los gusanos desde hacía meses! Y tampoco a nadie se le puede ocurrir buscar al amor de su vida, porque eso es algo típico de los cuentos, y ellos aún son un pueblo racional y normal que no cree en esas cosas! Otra cosa tendrá que ocurrir... :P**

**Bueno, nuestra maravillosa alcaldesa está ya en agosto y con el tiempo que nos hace a nosotros, me muero de envidia... Veamos a ver qué ocurre, así que, a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>6 de agosto<strong>

Henry está dedicando sus vacaciones a dar caza a la bruja… Estarías tan orgullosa de él. Esta enorme, guapísimo y cada día más en contra mía. Su última iniciativa es buscar mi "guarida" como la ha bautizado él. Aún no ha descubierto que está en la cripta de mi padre. No se lo digas, ¿eh? Sí, ha sido un comentario un poco cruel…

Pero entiéndeme. En lugar de perseguir yo a Henry, ahora es él quien me espía. Llevo semanas sin poder ir al cementerio porque tiene una lista donde va tachando cada sitio que investiga a conciencia después de verme en él. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sentir ese linchamiento por parte de tu propio hijo? Y todo por el pastel de manzana…

Desconoce qué te hice, pero sabe que algo hubo. No ha dejado de pensar en ello día tras día y ha llegado a creer que he recuperado mis poderes. A veces, incluso me pincha para ver si exploto y convierto toda la cocina en un volcán en llamas o transformo a Leroy en un gnomo de jardín. Surrealista, ¿verdad?

Pero no está muy seguro de esa teoría. Así que, mientras se convence de que mi magia está seca y es inexistente, busca cualquier refugio del que yo pueda disponer y donde haya conservado objetos mágicos y poderosos de mi mundo. Te preguntaras cómo sé todo esto.

Obviamente Henry no ha hecho el más mínimo amago de contarme nada. Ni siquiera para amenazarme. No. Se limita a tratarme con cordialidad, con una educación casi asesina. No, nada de esto ha salido de Henry. Es gracias a los minuciosos informes que Archie realiza en sus sesiones.

Si pudieras despertarte tus ojos azules estarían clavándose en mí con una mirada de censura que me haría temblar, ¿me equivoco?

Repróchame lo que quieras Swan, pero hice un trato con él. ¿En serio creíais que permitiría a Mary Margareth ser feliz con el cursi de David por nada? Él no necesita ser tratado por un psicólogo, aunque el resto del pueblo no lo vea así. Pero yo si necesito a mi hijo, y esta es la única manera de poder estar unida a Henry. De entender qué siente, qué hace, con qué sueña. Créame, de todas las atrocidades que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, leer a hurtadillas y de noche esos informes es la que más sucia y ruin me hace sentir. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no tengo más opción… Pero como ibas a entenderlo tú, si casi le ves más a menudo que yo.

Sí, sé que no ha dejado de venir a verte. No es necesario que disimuléis. Para eso no he necesitado los informes de Archie, en los que, por cierto, también consta. Pero es algo que ya sabía. Lo noto en ti cuando la almohada con el libro ha sido recolocada, lo advierto en su olor en el cuarto o incluso cuando deja huellas de barro en el suelo, y en la culpabilidad de la cara del doctor Whale cuando nos cruzamos por la calle. Pero donde más perceptible resulta es en Henry. Los días que viene a verte, las tardes que pasa leyéndote o solo hablando contigo, regresa a casa más feliz, más tranquilo, más en calma consigo mismo.

Nunca entenderé por qué pero te necesita. Necesita venir a verte, estar a tu lado, demostrarse que, de alguna forma, estás a su lado y aún no te has marchado.

No recibiré el premio a la madre del año nunca, empezando por el hecho de haber leído los archivos secretos de sus sesiones con un psicólogo que cree que Henry está enfermo porque yo tengo a todos engañados. No, no lo recibiré jamás… pero quiero que sepas que al menos ya no le controlo ni trato de interponerme en sus visitas al hospital. Es libre de venir a verte todas las veces que lo desee.

Las reinas malvadas también tenemos nuestro corazoncito…

_Continuará..._


	11. 19 de agosto

**Y aquí va otro de los largos :) ¡Espero qué os guste! Y antes de leer, recordar que si tenéis más ganas de SwanQueen tenemos el ff de "Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás"! Y, en cuanto lleguemos a los 30 rw, tendremos capítulo nuevo :)**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer! **

* * *

><p><strong>19 de agosto<strong>

Tu cuarto es un pequeño refugio en medio de toda esa maldita ola de calor. Son las doce, como siempre, y, a pesar de llevar falda y camisa sin mangas y ser plena noche, el camino hasta aquí ha sido un suplicio. Quizás por ese agotador calor me dejo caer en la silla de las visitas a unos centímetros de ti, dormida salvadora que descansa en un cuarto con aire acondicionado. No es algo que haga habitualmente, al fin y al cabo se trata de controlar que todo sigue en orden, que mi maldición no pierde fuerza y que los inventos y tratamientos del doctor no surten efecto. Y eso no requiere sentarse y descansar, es más una misión de observar y comprobar.

Pero hoy lo necesito. Este calor abrasa y, mientras el suave aire acondicionado hace su trabajo y devuelve mi cuerpo a una temperatura más natural, me acomodo contra una silla que parecía mucho más dura e incómoda. Pero no, es bastante agradable.

Tienes suerte de no estar sufriendo esta ola de calor. Hace que hasta se me atonten las neuronas, que respirar sea cargante y que las energías vitales se agoten a medio día en lugar de durar al menos 12 horas. Algo que una alcaldesa no se puede permitir…

No estoy siendo justa. Acabo de recordar la segunda parte de la maldición del sueño. Esa parte en la que tú no estás dormida, sino despierta y encerrada en un cuarto en llamas sin salida alguna. Creo que, ahora que lo pienso, posiblemente sí puedas entender lo que es sufrir esta ola de calor. Y posiblemente no te importaría cambiarme el puesto ahora mismo. No, claro que no… yo te encerré ahí. Debes de estar muriéndote de ganas por verme sufrir del mismo modo. Y no te lo reprocharía. Sé bien lo adictiva que es la venganza, te lo dice la Reina malvada-vengativa.

Me acomodo en la confortable butaca y respiro hondo. A veces pienso si no hubiera sido suficiente con dormirte… Te quería fuera de mi vida, fuera de la vida de todos, fuera de esta ciudad y de mis dominios, ¿pero no habría bastado con que cerraras los ojos? En algún momento debí desear que sufrieras, pero ahora eso parece tan lejano, tan sin sentido… Tan excesivo… Tan exagerado como el calor que estamos sufriendo hoy… tan cruel… tan…

_**20 de agosto (Por la mañana)**_

No es mi cama. Ni siquiera estoy tumbada. Mi cabeza reposa contra algo blandito y con olor a limpio. Eso es buena señal. Pero definitivamente no es mi cama ni esto arropada. Escucho pitiditos, suaves y constantes. Tampoco es mi despertador. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero cuesta. Intento abrir al menos uno de ellos. Estoy profunda y relajadamente dormida y me está costando horrores regresar a la superficie de la consciencia. ¿Cuánto hacía que no descansa así de profundo? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, ni siquiera despertarme varias veces a lo largo de la noche como suelo hacer…

Está suponiéndome un mundo ponerme en pie, pero mi cuerpo está agradecido y muy descansado. Por fin me permite pestañear y mirar a mi alrededor. De día el cuarto es diferente, más blanco y, ahora mismo, demasiado deslumbrante, pero en seguida me ubico. Es el dormitorio de Swan. Mi improvisada almohada es su cama y mi colchón es la silla, sobre la que continúo sentada.

Alcanzo mi reloj, son las siete de la mañana, y yo estoy en una habitación de hospital, sin permiso y fuera del horario de visitas. Y Henry, a su vez, estará en casa, durmiendo sólo. Y si se despierta va a hacerse muchas preguntas sobre el paradero de su madre.

Bien. Puedo arreglar este desaguisado. Este es el plan. Saldré por la puerta trasera, como siempre, y si alguien se cruza por mi camino y me dirige una sola mirada le responderé con otra de alcaldesa malvada. Y, por si acaso Henry está despierto, pasare a por churros y rosquillas. Todo solucionado… Pero sigo sin entender cómo pude quedarme dormida en esta habitacionzucha…

Sin duda la culpa fue del calor de la calle y del irresistible aire acondicionado. Imposible oponerse… Bueno Swan, esta vez cambiamos el buenas noches por buenos días. Guárdame el secreto y quizás te traiga un donut. Creo recordar que te gustaban, ¿verdad…?

_Continuar..._


	12. 20 de agosto

**Pues aquí tenemos el día siguiente después de su primera "noche juntas" :P Espero que os guste y, si os encanta u os horroriza, plasmarlo en los RW ^^ Y ahora a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>20 de agosto (Por la noche)<strong>

Henry descubrió que no había pasado la noche en casa. Un hijo cualquiera de una madre soltera normal habría sospechado que había sido abandonado en plena noche por una cita de carácter romántico o sexual. Pero no nuestro hijo. No, él es demasiado perspicaz para creer algo así y, sobre todo, desconfía demasiado de mí como para considerar posible una excusa tan inocente como esa.

No me ha preguntado apenas nada. Me he limitado a decir que sí estuve en casa y que me desperté pronto para ir a comprar el desayuno. Pero no ha querido creérselo. No ha insistido más, pero me ha mirado todo el día como si me hubiera escapado en una escoba y hubiese estado toda la noche sacrificando cabras en nombre de Satanás. Seguramente antes creería esa posibilidad que la verdad. ¿Te imaginas? "Henry, estuve con Emma". Me llamaría mentirosa o saldría corriendo a comprobar si te he matado, amputado alguna pierna o dañado alguna parte vital.

¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es difícil enfadarte con tu hijo por no confiar en ti y acusarte de cometer crímenes varios cuando tiene razones para no confiar y realmente has cometido esos crímenes. Solo me gustaría que fuera capaz de olvidar, de creer que realmente nadie ha podido ser tan cruel como la reina malvada, que los cuentos son solo cuentos, que nadie te ha envenenado y que el coma fue por causas naturales y puede ser reversible…

A ver, no estoy diciendo que quiera que te despiertes. Pero entiéndeme. En ocasiones yo también anhelo una vida normal, sin magia, cuentos ni malos. Especialmente sin malos. Una en la que yo sólo fuera una madre y Henry pudiera verme y quererme como tal.

En una vida así, quizás tampoco habríamos sido amigas, quizás ni siquiera hubieras venido a Storybrooke, porque sin salvadora no habría motivo para que Henry te fuese a buscar. Pero imagina por un momento que el Bosque Encantado no hubiera existido, que todo fuera sólo esto, esta ciudad, estas vidas. Si hubieras aparecido de repente, quizás no fuéramos amigas o quizás sí, lo que está claro es que no habrías sido esa monstruosa amenaza que podía quitarme todo, mi vida, mi maldición, mi hijo, de un plumazo.

Hubieras sido solo una madre más. Preocupada y centrada en Henry. Igual que yo. No habría tenido a mi alcance manzanas envenenadas que darte y, posiblemente, tampoco motivos para hacértela tragar. Todo habría sido más diferente, más civilizado, quizás hasta mejor…

Sí, en ocasiones, solo a veces y muy de vez en cuando, pienso en un mundo alternativo así. Y no me disgusta del todo la idea.

Pero es una idea ridícula. Y he de volver a casa antes de que el calor me vuelva a vencer con un sueño repentino. O antes de que Henry compruebe que no estoy salga a buscarme a ver si da con mi altar de cabras para Satanás o con mi refugio mágico. Disfruta del aire acondicionado, Emma…

_Continuará..._


	13. 3 de septiembre

**Estaba pensando en haceros esperar 48 horas (como de costumbre) pero visto que os morís de la ganas de ver a la alcaldesa empezando a ceder (poquito a poco) y que tenemos a cierta seguidora ilustre leyendo el fanfic, aquí va el nuevo capítulo, con 24 horas de adelanto!**

**Espero que os guste y si queréis que los capis sigan por esta linea y que sean cada vez más largos, ya sabéis lo que hacer, ¡a dejar reviews! :) Y ahora... a leer! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>3 de septiembre<strong>

Una semana, joder Swan, ¡una semana es el tiempo que me he ido de campamento con el colegio! ¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola? No tenía que haber hecho caso a la señora Charming, no tenía que salir del centro, lo sabía. Hemos estado rodeados de árboles, actividades infantiles y hogueras siete días, sin contar con la incomunicación con el mundo real.

Y encima ese imbécil de doctor ni siquiera contactó conmigo cuando regresamos. Tuve que espiar una conversación de mi hijo con Mary Margareth para saber que Whale se había puesto en contacto y tú tenías fiebre. Debía haberme llamado a mí, tenía que informarme la primera, para eso soy la madre de Henry, ¿no? Va a enterarse de quién soy la próxima vez que me lo cruce…

Remuevo mi pelo, aprieto los labios y cierro los ojos. Busco una calma que no llega. Estoy de los nervios. Al menos te encuentras bien. En apariencia. ¿Cómo de grave puede ser esa fiebre que tienes si pareces plácidamente dormida? Estas igual. Tus mejillas un poco más rojas, pero con esa misma cara de ángel que oculta un genio de mil demonios…Bajo, beso tu frente y siento una quemazón contra mis labios.

Whale tiene razón, estás ardiendo. ¿Cómo es posible? La maldición no tiene efectos secundarios. Bueno, ninguno más allá de la habitación infernal en la que estás. Emma, échame una mano, dime qué te pasa. El incompetente de Frankenstein lleva 24 horas tratando de dar con el problema y no ha hecho avances. Según él, los análisis apuntan a una infección, pero no encuentran ningún virus, bacteria ni fallos orgánicos…

Como este cutre y semi profesional hospital te haya contagiado con cualquier microbio mutante y haya puesto en peligro mi maldición del sueño rodarán cabezas. Y mi madre era la reina de corazones, sé bien cómo se hace.

No puedo dejarlo en manos de Whale, no, él no dará nunca con la cura. No entiende la magnitud de a lo que se enfrenta. Por el amor de dios, si seguro que no sabe ni de medicina… Tengo que salir de aquí. No aguanto más. Tengo que dar con el problema, encontraré la cura. Mañana esa fiebre será historia, Emma, ya lo verás.

Tú intenta descansar. Y no empeores, o pensaré que sólo pretendes llamar la atención… Buenas noches, Swan.

_Continuar..._


	14. 4 de septiembre

**¡Como os habéis portado tan increíblemente bien con los reviews, hay va un nuevo capítulo, otra vez en tan sólo 24 horas! :) Si seguís escribiendo tanto, quizás saque igual de pronto el siguiente capítulo y, creerme, el siguiente os va a encantar :P**

**Por lo demás, mil gracias y ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>4 de septiembre<strong>

Nada. No hay nada. Ni en mis libros ni en los textos de consulta que conservé en la cripta. Nada. La maldición del sueño era mi firma de la casa y nadie ha escrito nada al respecto. Nada útil al menos, nada más allá de lo típico: Es un infierno, es muy dolorosa, es una crueldad, bla bla bla. No sé por dónde continuar…

He estado todo el día en la cripta después de despistar a Henry, que de nuevo trataba de seguirme. Creo que nuestro pequeño detective está preocupado porque yo sea la causa de esta fiebre repentina… Pero me parece que le he dado esquinazo, sí, estoy segura. Aunque no ha servido de nada. Tantas cosas, tantos objetos mágicos y nada con información valiosa.

Y Whale sigue en blanco. El cuadro médico encaja con varias causas pero ninguna está en ti. ¿Qué te está pasando? Emma, dame una pista, por favor, lo que sea. ¿No sois vosotros los que insistís en que hay que pedir ayuda, contar con los demás, etc? ¡Pues venga!

Dios… si tan sólo tuviera mi magia. No entenderías jamás esta impotencia, esta sensación de saber que, de tener mi poder, sería cuestión de desearlo, de leer un par de palabras mágicas o de tocarte y se acabaría mi problema. Pero no. Estoy encerrada aquí, en este mundo sin magia, en esta prisión en forma de alcaldesa mortal y corriente.

La fiebre no baja, no importa lo que intenten.

Si aún fuera esa que hacía temblar a todos, la Reina Malvada, esa alumna aventajada de Rumpelstiltskin que dominada los parajes más oscuros de la magia, me bastaría agarrar tu brazo para… Espera.

Tu brazo. Lo sostengo con una mano, algo está mal. Sigue siendo un trozo inerte, un poco de carne, huesos y piel sin fuerza ni resistencia. Pero el tacto… lo noto. Bajo tu camisón. Eso no es piel suave. No… es rugoso.

Aparto la tela blanca de tu camisón y lo veo. Si ahora estuvieses despierta habrías gritado del dolor cuando te he tocado. Es una quemadura. Una de más de siete centímetros, con un color rojo fuego y con marcas de ser muy reciente. No hay que ser doctor para saber que está infectada… ¿Cada cuánto te lavan en este infesto hospital para no haber visto aún esta herida?

Tiene que ser la causa de tu fiebre. Sí, sin duda… ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Las anteriores víctimas de esta maldición eran princesitas y damiselas en apuros… seguramente ninguna tuvo tu valor, tus agallas y tu inconsciencia y, por eso, seguramente todas huyeron del fuego en lugar de hacerle frente. Pero tú… Te imagino, tras tantas semanas ahí encerrada, decidiendo que es hora de luchar contra el fuego, de imponerte y hacer desaparecer esa infernal ilusión, ¿no?

Pero esta vez, salvadora, no es una ilusión, no es un monstruo que puedas vencer, es sólo lo que es… Y cada herida que sufras allí se trasladará a tu yo de aquí. Al menos esta vez sobrevivirás.

Camino hasta el almacén del pasillo y escucho los ronquidos de la recepcionista. Tengo entendido que el equipo médico descansa en la sala de reuniones durante las guardias más tranquilas, así que soy libre de andar por el edificio, abrir el almacén y llevarme todo lo que hará falta para la cura.

Mañana dispondré de un ungüento que hace maravillas con este tipo de heridas, pero hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con esto, Emma. Espero no hacerte mucho daño… Hay una pequeña secreción que exuda cuando toco los bordes de la herida, pero no está tan mal como cabría esperar. Tengo que moverte un poco para llegar bien a toda la quemadura, pero intentaré hacerlo con suavidad… Alcanzo el suero fisiológico y lo dejo caer por la herida en cantidades generosas. Parece tener mejor aspecto. Cuando limpio la piel en carne viva con el jabón neutro la secreción desaparece por completo y la herida parece limpia.

Ahora tenemos un problema, Swan. Debo poner una pomada antibiótica y tapar la herida con un poco de gasa… Pero seguramente mañana los médicos se preguntarían como hiciste para curarte y taparte tu sola la herida sin despertarte del coma. Tienes muchas habilidades, pero no creo que se conformaran con esa explicación, ¿verdad?

Seco la herida, aplico la crema con sumo cuidado, haciendo círculos en torno a tu piel y me pregunto si esto te estará doliendo, o aliviando o si no notarás nada de este mundo… La gasa termina por cubrir mi obra maestra y ya he decidido que haré.

Puedo echar una cabezadita. El sillón y la cama son cómodos, lo sé por experiencia. Así podría quitarte la gasa antes de que vinieran a revisarte. Además llevo en pie investigando desde las 6 de la mañana, me lo merezco. No quiero ni imaginar regresar a casa a estas horas, con este sueño… Es peligroso coger el coche en este estado… Y no estaría de más vigilar a primera hora si la cura ha surtido efecto y tu fiebre está menguando…

Yo creo… que tiene… mucha… mucha logi…

**_(Cinco horas más tarde)_**

La vibración del móvil baila contra mi bolsillo. El despertador… maldito despertador. Despego un ojo con dificultad. No recuerdo qué estaba soñando… ahora que lo pienso, ¿estaba soñando? Es raro pero creo que no… ni pesadillas ni sueños horribles de los que escapar… Únicamente un sueño profundo, reparador y del que me cuesta horrores salir. Bostezo y trato de recordar la última vez que dormí así de bien… Podría acostumbrarme, pienso mientras me desperezo y miro a la paciente durmiente.

Sostengo el móvil y apago el despertador. No creo que Emma vaya a despertarse, pero alguien fuera sí podría oírlo vibrar. Miro la hora y confirmo que son las seis de la mañana, hora de escaparse por la puerta de atrás. Pero antes…

Me inclino sobre los tirabuzones rubios y poso los labios en su frente. Sonrío y una oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Ni rastro de la fiebre. Por último, quito la gasa de la herida y una quemadura con mucho mejor aspecto me da los buenos días. Gané, señorita Swan. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Esta noche ajustaremos cuentas, no volverás a jugármela así, Emma.

Que tengas un buen día…

_Continuará..._


	15. 5 de septiembre

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Es de los largos y con muuuuuuuuuucha chicha, espero que os guste, jejeje Y ya sabéis... si os gusta, a dejar RW, que así se acorta la espera! ;P**

**Para los que preguntáis por el otro fic (Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás) repetiros lo que ya sabéis, hasta que no lleguemos a los 300 rw (que no hemos llegado aún) no habrá nuevo capítulo. No debería ser tan difícil con 130 seguidores, peeeeero...**

**Por lo demás, podemos seguirnos en las redes! Twitter y Tumbrl: summerwinesip**

**Y ahora... a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5 de septiembre<strong>

No quiero quejas. Huele mal, lo sé. Huele espantosamente mal, casi como a estiércol. Pero es lo que te mereces. Si te apetece jugar a los héroes y los bomberos y ponerte a saltar contra las llamas de la habitación infernal, no me queda más remedio. Así que nada de quejas. Esta peste solo dura mientras se extiende, luego se mimetiza con el aroma corporal. Además, igual de divertido es olerlo como tener que tocarlo…

Si pudieras moverte seguramente saldrías corriendo por toda la habitación gritando que no te embadurnara con esta crema. En lugar de eso estás quietecita y casi da la impresión de que tu cuerpo esté esperando pacientemente a que te recubra con ella. Es una mezcla de hierbas y un tipo de aceite muy especial. Proviene de un árbol que en este mundo tan anodino no tenéis y era mi último frasco, así que por tu bien espero que funcione. Si metes la mano en el fuego seguirá doliéndote pero la crema evitará que tu piel sufra secuelas por unos meses. Se acabaron las quemaduras, Emma, ya nada podrá dañarte.

Hablando del Rey de Roma… aparto la manga de tu camisón y me encuentro con la marca que provocó la fiebre. Esta de un color rosa pálido muy poco amenazante. Al mirarla cuesta creer que es la misma herida que ayer, que es la misma que te causó una fiebre tan alta… Te curas rápido, Swan. A lo mejor tus poderes de Salvadora si sirven para esto, aunque no te hayan servido contra mi maldición. Quién sabe.

Lo único seguro es que el informe médico del doctor Whale es favorable. Ha llamado esta mañana a casa y me ha avisado para que se lo dijera a Henry. Sí, le di un par de gritos ayer, lo reconozco. Pero gracias a eso ahora ha asimilado mucho mejor el orden que debe seguir cuando tenga que avisar de tus novedades. Dice que estás bien, sin rastro de fiebre, pero con un pequeño sarpullido, como una herida en tu brazo. Cuando comenzó a describirlo me debatí entre reírme de su ineptitud o gritarle a pleno pulmón que era tan inútil como para no reconocer una quemadura. Aunque quizás mejor, sería difícil de explicar cómo la habías sufrido… Será nuestro secreto.

Es casi la una de la mañana y aquí estoy, tratando las heridas de guerra de una salvadora que no puede ni salvarse a ella misma… Recorro el brazo con cuidado, extiendo la crema sin dejar un centímetro de piel libre de ella y multiplico la suavidad de mi toque cuando llega el turno de la quemadura. No quiero dañar más la zona, pero la cubro con una fina capa de ungüento. A los pocos segundos no queda rastro de la sustancia ni de su olor, solo la piel clara y suave, y doy la vuelta a la cama para continuar con el otro brazo. Para ser una chica dura poco amiga de lo femenino, tienes una piel tersa y muy cuidada… En esta segunda ronda, incluyo el cuello, recorro la piel de la nuca, la clavícula e incluso el rostro antes de empezar por el hombro. Miro el tarro y me alegra comprobar que aún queda crema de sobra, aunque creo que dejaremos el tronco sin cubrir. Dudo que te quemes el culo o la tripa antes que las extremidades o la cara, ¿verdad? Y no, señorita cabezota, no es un reto.

Pringo todo el antebrazo apartando la horrible bata de hospital, rodeo con ambas manos el codo y el resto del brazo y entrelazo nuestras manos para embadurnar bien tus dedos y la palma. Con cuidado, con suavidad, muy despacio.

Libero tu mano de la mía y dejo tus brazos tranquilos, relajados y cubiertos de crema protectora, antes de ir a por tus piernas. Muevo las sábanas que te cubren, subo la tela de la bata y sé que, si ahora mismo entrara alguien, sería la situación más bochornosa y difícil de explicar en la que me he encontrado nunca. ¿Te imaginas mi excusa? No, no es lo que parece, no es necrofilia ni ningún tipo de ataque por la espalda, estoy untándola con una crema ignífuga para protegerla de las quemaduras de una maldición.

Y así empezaría la anécdota de como ingresaron a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke en un manicomio…

Vale, no es tan difícil. Pero mejor si lo hago rápidamente. Aunque sería curioso que justo hoy, después de tantas noches, le diera a alguien por venir a vigilarte en plena guardia nocturna… Cojo otro puñado de mezcla viscosa y maloliente y la dejo caer sobre tu muslo. Por un segundo me preocupa que esté fría y te moleste. Vale, esa reflexión es culpa del sueño y el agotamiento… Respiro hondo, dejo de pensar tonterías y toco la suave piel. Rodeo tu pierna, la doblo y mis dedos te rozan hasta notar los músculos que aún se mantienen en forma. Esto si es algo más acorde a una heroína y no la piel de muñeca de porcelana. Es como si no llevaras 3 meses tumbada. Aunque claro, si reaccionas a las quemaduras, imagino que tu cuerpo también se ejercita cuando tú te mueves…

Voy un poco más allá, hasta la cadera y ahí me detengo. Es estúpido pero no considero que tenga permiso para estar tocándote así. De repente siento que soy una intrusa que no ha pedido tu consentimiento para algo tan personal. Sí, soy estúpida. Al fin y al cabo te estoy salvando la vida, y no es como si esto tuviera ningún tipo de importancia. ¿A qué viene esta ridícula conciencia de repente?

No, no me estoy sobrepasando, me repito. Pero termino por apartar las manos de la cintura, nerviosa, y regresarlas rápidamente a la rodilla, que aún permanece doblada. La crema se extiende fácilmente y…

¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¿Qué ha sido ese movimiento?!

Entro en pánico. Lo he visto. O más bien, lo he percibido. Tu pierna, se ha movido.

¿Ha sido un calambre? ¿O has sido tú? ¿Te has movido, Emma? ¿Es eso? ¿Te estás despertando de verdad? Quizás la quemadura ha acercado tu consciencia a nuestro plano o has encontrado la forma de huir de esa habitación maldita, o no sé…. Lo que daría porque me contestaras… ¿Es eso o no, salvadora?, me pregunto mirando fijamente su cara sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, ¿estás de vuelta? Venga Emma, responde, por favor, haz algo, vuelve a mover la pierna…

Un momento.

No.

Esto no está bien.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Estoy pidiendo que despiertes? ¿Qué estoy pidiendo…? No sé ni qué estoy diciendo, no sé qué es lo que pienso. Pero estoy histérica, muchísimo. Te has movido. Y encima yo he deseado que te despertaras. Porque lo he deseado, ¿verdad?

No. No… No debería alegrarme como si yo fuera Mary Margareth esperando un milagro. No. No, no, no… ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Tú no te vuelves a mover, pero yo empiezo a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

Vale. Analicemos la situación. Ahora lo importante es descubrir si estás de vuelta o no, salvadora. Lo demás no importa. Regreso a la vera de tu cama y sobrevuelo la pierna, casi con miedo, como si fueras a despertar de un momento a otro y gritarme que qué demonios hago. Ahora mismo me siento tan fuera de lugar cómo la mayor de las intrusas y me preocupa hasta tocarte. Pero termino por hacerlo.

Reproduzco exactamente el mismo movimiento que estaba haciendo mi mano tras tu rodilla… Y automáticamente la pierna se agita de forma espasmódica. Lo hago una vez más, como si una sola prueba no fuera suficiente. Y obtengo la misma respuesta. Ha sido un reflejo de tus nervios. Sólo eso. No has sido tú, tu cuerpo no se está despertando, sólo fue un espasmo y todo sigue en orden.

Es instantáneo. Reacciono al darme cuenta de que no te has movido. He sido yo. Tú continuas tan ausente como hace meses y de repente me doy cuenta de que me he ilusionado. Mi estómago se ha encogido, ha saltado y se ha sacudido por todo mi cuerpo cuando has movido la pierna. Yo, emocionada e histérica como una niña de cinco años. Una emoción que ahora, cuando he descubierto que mi maldición sigue en pie, ha desaparecido destrozado mi pecho, pisoteando mi estómago y dejándome un sabor de boca agrio y triste.

Todo está al revés…

El mundo se ha dado la vuelta y me siento como una nimia hormiguita tratando de poner en orden todo el cosmos. Me he confundido… ¿cómo he podido confundirme tanto? Soy tu carcelera, no tu enfermera… Tengo que asustarme cuando te mueves y sonreír cuando descubro que sigues en coma. ¡No a la inversa, Regina, NO A LA INVERSA! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No entiendo nada, pero la habitación de repente me parece pequeña, enana, asfixiante. Tengo que salir corriendo de aquí. Ahora.

Ni siquiera me despido, el pánico me lo impide. Solo puedo decir que llego a mi coche en un tiempo récord. Todo está mal.

_Continuará..._


	16. 6 de septiembre

**6 de septiembre**

El doctor Whale me mira maravillado. Pero no es por mí, se trata de los papeles que ha esparcido sobre la mesa de su despacho. Gráficas y algunas hojas con texto. Ni me molesto en leerlas. Bastante es que haya accedido a venir… Si Henry no hubiera escuchado mi conversación por teléfono con él le habría podido dar largas y estaría ahora en mi casa, tranquilamente comiendo. Pero no. El Doctor llamó, Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo como si imaginara quién era y no hubo tiempo de disimular o fingir que la conversación no trataba de su madre.

Y aquí estamos. Henry y yo. Ante un emocionado Whale que me enseñaba estos papeles como si fueran cientos de piruletas y él un niño regordete dispuesto a comérselas. Pero yo no soy médica, no entiendo que estoy viendo y me está desquiciando. No quiero estar en su hospital. Ni en el del Doctor ni en el de Emma, que resulta ser el mismo.

"¿Podría explicar qué es lo que nos está enseñando? Gracias" gruño tan irritada que hasta Henry, acostumbrado a mi desdén hacia todo ser viviente de Storybrooke menos él, se gira para mirarme.

"Es el gráfico del electroencefalograma de la señorita Swan" resume empujando aún más los papeles hacia nosotros. Henry se tira sobre ellos ilusionado, pero frunce el entrecejo frustrado. El doctor al fin acepta que no somos médicos y decide desvelar el misterio. Aguanto la respiración, neutral y ajena a lo que nos está enseñando, insensible y sin más emoción que una sensación de ajenidad que me mantiene ausente. Sé que algo ha ocurrido con Emma. Algo que, vista la cara de cachorro adoptado de Whale, debe ser bueno. Pero lo vivo como si fuera una película, como si no fuera conmigo, todos fueran actores y yo un mero espectador. Al menos hasta que sigue hablando: "Ha reaccionado a algo, el monitor recogió anoche esto" insiste señalando uno de los gráficos, "una pequeña actividad cerebral".

Paso de espectadora a protagonista en un segundo y mi personaje aparece al borde de un precipicio, paralizado por un vértigo que da más miedo que la propia caída. Me quedo muda, a la espera de más información.

"¿Quiere decir que mi madre está despertando?" La pregunta de Henry revuelve mi estómago y amenaza con provocarme arcadas.

"No exactamente… Pero sí son buenas noticias" responde tratando de comedirse al ver la ilusión de mi hijo. Henry ni siquiera me mira, ahora sólo tiene ojos para esos papeles que no entiende pero que sería capaz de enmarcar. "Significa que el coma es menos profundo de lo que nos temíamos. Las posibilidades de que despierte han aumentado considerablemente".

"¿En serio?" grita agarrándose con fuerza a su silla "¿Has oído eso, mamá?" pregunta emocionado. Seguramente ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que es la primera vez que me llama mamá en meses. Pero a mí las lágrimas se me atragantan cuando trato de hablar.

"¿Está usted seguro? ¿No ha podido ser un fallo de la máquina o una alteración?"

"No, comprobado al 100%. La máquina no ha fallado, este pico…" insiste señalando una alteración en la gráfica "…es la prueba de que Emma responde a ciertos estímulos"

"¿A cuáles? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

"Ese es el único problema… No sabemos que pudo ser, la hora no encaja con nada"

"¿A qué hora fue…?" lo pregunto con cuidado, con respeto, casi con terror.

"Cerca de la una de la mañana"

Sobre mi regazo presiono mis manos entre sí con fuerza. Aprieto la mandíbula y mis dientes casi rechinan. Pero nada apreciable desde fuera. No. La conmoción, al igual que la procesión, va por dentro. Se me nubla la vista… ¿a la una de la mañana? Yo tengo una leve idea…

"¿Qué ocurrió a esa hora?" cuestiona Henry.

"Nada, por supuesto. No había visitas, ni ningún profesional del hospital cerca. Nada" suspira Whale mientras tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa "Vamos a dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma a dar con lo que sea que la hizo reaccionar, pero mientras resolvemos el misterio al menos sabemos que hay una posibilidad"

_Suerte con lo del misterio_, pienso para mí antes de volver a hablar. "¿Entonces podría… podría despertarse?"

"No lo sabemos con certeza. Pero esto son buenas noticias para Emma, desde luego"

"Se despertará. Lo sé" La sonrisa de Henry ilumina todo el cuarto, es felicidad en estado puro. Y a su lado estoy yo. Tartamuda, quieta, histérica. "¿Puedo ir a verla?" su pregunta va a partes iguales dirigida a Whale y a mí. Cuando él responde que por supuesto, me mira con ojos suplicantes. Sé que ha venido a verla y él, posiblemente, sabe que se lo he permitido al no oponerme como al principio, pero aun así me consulta.

"Sí, ve" me limito a decir, viéndole desaparecer pasillo abajo.

"¿Quiere ir usted también?"

"Ni se me ocurriría" replico con menosprecio suficiente para hacer que se encoja en su silla. Pero no es sólo menosprecio sino también una rotunda sinceridad. No quiero ir, no tengo el más mínimo deseo de ver a la señorita Swan. Y sé que es cierto. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. La sola posibilidad de imaginarla enfrente mío, como anoche, enciende en mí una rabia que hacía meses que no sentía. Creo que ni cuando descubrí quien era llegué a enfurecerme así.

"Discúlpeme alcaldesa. Como insistió tanto en que le mantuviera al tanto de todo y que usted fuera la primera persona a la que avisara en caso de novedades, creí que quizás…"

"Como imagino que entenderá, estamos hablando de la madre biológica de Henry" mascullo interrumpiendo su patética explicación. "Más allá de eso no tengo interés alguno sobre lo que le ocurra a la señorita Swan"

"Claro, claro…" Puedo advertir como se espanta ante la indiferencia de mis palabras, pero lo disfruto. Es así como me siento. Y es una liberación. Puede que en el fondo yo no sea tan insensible y que por tanto haya sido demasiado cuidadosa con Emma, pero ahora sé quién es y quién soy. Decirlo en voz alta me ha sabido a gloria y ha servido para aclarar las cosas. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que no despertará. No sin mis visitas. Y lo estoy disfrutando. Dejar de venir es cuanto tengo que hacer para que ella vuelva a sumergirse en un sueño profundo y eterno y no veo el momento de empezar a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera me asomo a la habitación cuando voy a recoger a Henry. He hecho tiempo, cerca de media hora, en la sala de espera para concederle a mi hijo ese rato y, ahora, le llamo desde la puerta. No tarda en obedecer y dejar sola a Emma, cuyas máquinas han regresado a la rutina de pitar de forma aburrida, constante y sin alteraciones.

Felices sueños, Swan.

**_Continuará_**


	17. 25 de septiembre

**¡Y los reviews no dejan de crecer y crecer y a mí me hacéis infinitamente feliz! ^^**

**No dejéis de hacerlo, me encanta saber qué opináis, qué os va pareciendo, etc! :)**

**Por lo demás... retomamos la historia unos 20 días después... ¿Qué tiene en mente Regina? :P Espero que os guste y ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>25 de septiembre<strong>

No estoy borracha. No. La sidra calma mis entrañas, templa mi cuerpo y aclara mis ideas. Pero no estoy borracha. Han sido dos vasos, dos, y eso no es cantidad suficiente para que me afecte hasta emborracharme. Pero sí para despejarme y darme la determinación que necesitaba. No aguanto más, no puedo seguir así. Necesito dormir… si no cierro los ojos y logro encadenar al menos cinco horas seguidas las ojeras grises bajo mis ojos invadirán toda mi cara y acabaré teniendo que ser ingresada…

No, esto tiene que acabar. Emma tiene que acabar, sentencio mientras conduzco enfilada al hospital. Sí, no es conveniente conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero no pasa nada, porque no hay efectos, no estoy borracha. Sólo quiero encontrar la forma de descansar, de que mi mente me conceda un respiro y pueda cerrar los ojos largo y tendido… Y quizás, yendo al hospital, pueda lograrlo.

No estoy borracha, simplemente he encontrado la chispa que me faltaba en el fondo de ese tercer vaso. Mi auténtica naturaleza esta adormecida en este mundo. Como un dragón sedado con tranquilizantes. Pero esta no soy yo. La alcaldesa no tendrá casi sangre en sus manos, pero la reina cuenta con litros de ellos. ¿Qué me frena a matar de una vez por todas a la elegida? Es hora de despertar al dragón… Son las doce de la noche, Henry está dormido y nadie puede detenerme.

Mi casa se ha convertido en una cárcel y el insomnio estaba aniquilando mi raciocinio. Y todo desde que Emma se obcecó en dar señales de vida, en variar sus ondas cerebrales y dar esperanza a todo ese maldito pueblo. El aire fresco de la noche entrando por la ventanilla directo a mi rostro está haciendo maravillas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. El alcohol revoluciona mi cabeza y las preguntas llegan unas detrás de otras, sin concederme una tregua. ¿Por qué reaccionaste? ¿Qué te hizo responder?

Cuando finalmente bajo del coche, a unas manzanas del hospital, la tranquilidad de la noche me despeja, abre mis pulmones, borra parte de ese malestar y las preguntas parecen diluirse lentamente. Es la noche, y no el hecho de que esté aquí después de casi dos semanas, lo que me relaja y alivia mi cabeza… Por supuesto.

Camino tan silenciosa como me permiten los cuatro vasitos de sidra que están amenazando con bajar a mi vejiga y obligarme a buscar un baño. Mis zapatos, sin casi tacón, no hacen un solo ruido cuando me deslizo por la puerta entreabierta que siempre escojo, justo detrás de la entrada. Pasen los meses que pasen, la seguridad de este hospital siempre será una grandísima mierda… Pero a partir de esta noche ya no será asunto mío.

Ronquidos, bostezos, algún ruido y ni un alma por los pasillos. Enfilo directa el mío caminando con total tranquilidad. Quizás y sólo quizás no iría tan serena y segura si no llevara bailando por mis venas cinco copas de sidra… Y quizás tampoco estaría apoyada en el marco de esta puerta, mirando a la cara a la salvadora. Dos semanas y ni te has movido, ¿eh?

Avanzo hacia la cama, erguida y con el labio fruncido. Pase el tiempo que pase siempre serás esa inepta que creyó poder hacerme frente. La que intentó arrebatarme a mi familia. La que nació para hacer grandes cosas y acabó fracasando gradiosamente. La que se comió de buena gana el postre que fue su perdición…

No eres nada, no eres nadie.

Y yo, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Tal y como lo he imaginado, como lo he disfrutado en sueños y como he fantaseado que ocurriría mientras tenía la copa en la mano. Coger tu almohada y dejarla descansar largo y tendido sobre tu boca y tu nariz… Desconectar cada máquina, cada suero, cada aparato que te ayuda a sobrevivir y pueda alertar a alguien… Dios, tan cerca de disfrutar con tu muerte, de liquidar ese miedo que se acurruca en mi estómago desde hace días, de volver a dormir sabiendo que ya no hay nadie al acecho amenazando con romper mi maldición…

Hay tantas formas de acabar contigo…

Pero no lo hago. Ni lo haré, ni realmente quiero hacerlas. Dios, no quiero… No quiero matarte. No quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero que sufras, ¡mierda! Yo, que quiero que todo el mundo sufra y que se retuerza de dolor cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarme… Y soy incapaz de pensar en hacerte daño sin que se cierre mi garganta y me tiemblen las manos.

¡Soy la Reina Malvada, joder!

¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Y cómo?

Me dejo caer en este maldito sofá y grito en mi interior… ¡Estás postrada en una cama, mierda! Pero es como si, a pesar de eso, yo misma estuviera más atada que tú a este cuarto. Se convirtió en mi rutina diaria, en un hábito que repetía por gusto sin darme cuenta, y cuando al fin despierto, espabilo y dejo de arrastrarme hasta aquí mi cuerpo se revela y no consigo cerrar los ojos.

No lo entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. Yo lo tengo todo bajo control, siempre. A los demás y a mí misma. Pero tú… tú te has cargado eso. Trato de ignorarlo, de no darle importancia, pero no puedo vivir sin respuestas. Si sirviera de algo estaría agarrándote por el cuello de la bata y exigiéndote una explicación. Pero no vale de nada, por supuesto, porque me tiene atacada y trastornada una persona comatosa y sin capacidad de respuesta.

No entiendo nada, no entiendo cómo puedes tener ese efecto, salvadora. No es justo… no, no lo es… Yo había venido a acabar contigo… a matarte… Y, quizás, sólo quizás, si no tuviera estas seis copas de sidra encima, sino no llevara tantos días sin dormir, si no fuera tan tarde, no se me estarían cerrando los ojos, ni bostezaría… quizás, si no hubiera sido justo esto, esta visita, lo que reclamaba mi cuerpo, no estaría apoyando el brazo en tu colchón, dispuesta a usarlo de almohada… quizás es tan agradable sentir como el sueño regresa mi cuerpo poco a…

_Continuará..._


	18. 26 de septiembre

**Nuevo capítulo en menos de 24 horas! :) Y si seguís currándooslo así con los reviews puede ser que sigamos más veces con este ritmo! ^^**

**Por otra parte, hemos llegado a los 18 capítulos! Es decir, ya hemos alcanzado en número al ff de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :) Y aprovecho para decir que nos faltan solo 6 rw para llegar a los 300 y que se publique el nuevo capítulo! Así que si queréis saber cómo acaba, darle fuerte :)**

**Ahora sí, me callo! Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>26 de septiembre<strong>

Llamas hasta en las cortinas. Y si te asomas por la ventana solo se ve más fuego. El incendio está fuera, está dentro, en todas partes. El calor abrasa, agobia, pero es realmente la angustia de no encontrar salida la que te mata. Mirar a todas partes y ver sólo eso, miedo, dolor y ninguna escapatoria.

Emma se gira sobre sí misma, temblando, aterrada, pero sin perder la esperanza. Estudia el techo, mira cada pared, suplica por una ventana abierta sin llamas enmarcándola. Pero no lo hay. El escenario no cambia, es cada día, cada hora, cada mes lo mismo… Ni siquiera puede saber cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrada.

Pero ya ha descubierto que el fuego quema de verdad, que las llamas nunca se apagan y que gritar sólo sirve para que tu garganta se irrite, se queme con el aire carbonizado y la respiración duela como cuchilladas. No se mueve, no pide ayuda, no fuerza salidas porque sabe que no hay.

Ni siquiera llora porque cuando las lágrimas apenas han salido ya se han convertido en vapor.

Solo respira hondo. Cierra los ojos, muerde sus labios. Y se gira hacia mí. "Sálvame, por favor..."

* * *

><p>"¡Emma!"<p>

Un grito que retumba por todo mi cuarto. Me yergo violentamente, hasta notar un tirón en el cuello. Mi corazón trota contra mis costillas y estoy sudando. Ha sido una pesadilla. Sólo eso. Pero no logro que la calma regrese. Froto mi frente y mis ojos y aguardo unos segundos hasta asegurarme de que la casa está en silencio y que mi pequeño alarido no ha despertado a Henry.

Vuelvo a tumbarme sin rastro de sueño y miro el despertador sobre mi mesilla de noche. La una de la mañana solamente… me espera otra noche larga. Ayer logré dormir más de seis horas y a pesar de hacerlo sentada en una butaca y reclinada sobre un colchón de hospital amanecí más descansada que ninguna otra noche…

Confiaba en que aquello hubiera puesto fin al insomnio. Pero no, fue sólo una ilusión. El sueño sigue dándome esquinazo a cada rato y ahora encima viene acompañado de pesadillas... ¿He soñado con Emma? ¿Con su maldición? Esto es nuevo, lo que me faltaba.

No puedo más… Trato de relajarme, de contar ovejas, de cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco. Pero la palabra insomnio baila por mis parpados y no se está quieta. Giro por la cama, deshago mis sábanas, pruebo a poner la almohada sobre mi cabeza, debajo, a un lado, abrazándola, pero ninguna es la postura correcta.

"¡Mierda!"

Me levanto y cojo tres cosas.

Mis llaves, mi teléfono y la primera ropa que encuentro.

* * *

><p>Mientras el despertador de mi mesilla de noche marca las dos de la mañana, yo bostezo con la cabeza sobre un colchón de hospital y mis ojos se cierran pesadamente…<p>

_Continuará..._


	19. 7 de octubre

**Primero de todo, PERDONAD EL ENORME RETRASO! Ha sido todo culpa del trabajo y es una historia muy larga pero por lo menos ya vuelvo a ser libre. Para compensaros, toda esta semana habrá entrega diaria, I promise :)**

**Sobre "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", efectivamente llegamos a los 300 rw (de hecho a los 303!) así que en breves, esta semana, tendréis el final! ^^**

**Por lo demás, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, no dejéis de escribir que no hay mejor forma de motivar y gracias a los que dejan hasta reviews en portugués! ^^**

**Y ahora... a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>7 de octubre<strong>

Te visite o no, esta será la última noche que duerma aquí. Avisada quedas. Sí, voy a preparar cualquier poción del sueño, alguna mezcla que funcione como una valeriana multiplicada por cien. Oh, ya me lo estoy imaginando… Un trago y a dormir tranquila, en mi cama, arropada y sobre un colchón.

Y no aquí, teniendo que traerme una mantita y la almohada. No te ofendas, apoyarme en tu cama tiene su aquel, pero si lo hago sobre mi cojín es más agradable y encima estamos a finales de septiembre, ya comienza a refrescar un poco, ¿sabes?

Bueno, qué vas a saber… ¿Eres consciente de los días que transcurren? No, supongo que no, claro…

Aquí las cosas tampoco discurren mucho más rápido. De hecho, el tiempo vuelve casi a congelarse. El clima cambia, por supuesto, pero las vidas están dejando de avanzar. No sabría explicarte exactamente cómo lo he averiguado pero es algo que siento. Dentro de poco dejarán de pensar en cumpleaños y aniversarios… No importa que las relaciones cambien, podría incluso haber algún matrimonio, ¿por qué no? Aunque me daría grima tener que presenciar y encima conducir la ceremonia… ¡Dios!

Pero aunque eso ocurriera, pronto volveremos a detenernos… Los años no contarán, la escuela siempre tendrá los mismos alumnos y no hará falta ni celebrar elecciones. Eso tiene su lado bueno… no aparecen arrugas. ¿Ves? No todo son desventajas.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿es este mi final feliz? ¿Esto es todo a lo que puedo aspirar? ¿Tan descomunal maldición para una vida así? De acuerdo, tú ya no puedes detenerme pero ¿qué más tengo? No he cumplido mi venganza, no controlo el destino de mis estúpidos siervos y desde luego no soy feliz y como perdiz…

Es cierto.

No… este no es mi final de cuento. No soy feliz y lo que es peor, Storybrooke está volviendo a sonreír. Y a mí me da igual.

Es aun peor… este no es el desenlace por el que di mi vida, todo se desploma y ¿yo qué hago? Venir a llorarte a ti…

No, esto no es lo que yo diseñé. Leroy ha logrado conquistar a la monjita. Ahora ella se ha salido de la orden, ya no duerme en el convento y están viviendo su propio Sonrisas y Lágrimas en el barco mugroso del enano. Y a todos les parece bien. Incluso van a cenar en parejita con David y Mary Margareth.

Sólo tuve razón en una cosa, tú estás postrada en una cama y todos han seguido su vida. Pero me equivoqué, ninguno de ellos te ha olvidado y, aunque su existencia sigue detenida en el tiempo, sus vidas son cada día más completas, mejores, más cercanas a su final feliz.

Menos yo.

Yo estoy estancada, infeliz, atada a esta cama más que tú misma… viniendo cada noche para asegurarme de que no despiertas pero importándome cada vez menos si lo haces… Si abres los ojos, me agarras del cuello, me zarandeas, me amenazas por todas mis maldades y…

¡DING DONG…, DING DONG…!

¡Es la una y doce minutos, que alguien arregle ese maldito reloj! Joder, que susto…

_Continuará..._


	20. 16 de octubre

**Como prometí... a capítulo por día esta semana! :) Y este es de los larguitos, así que espero que os guste y os arranque mil reviews ahora que no dejáis de escribir! ^^**

**Y ya, sin más preámbulo, a leer qué se le pasa por la cabeza a nuestra alcaldesa favorita! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>16 de octubre<strong>

Sí, lo sé, no he cumplido mi palabra. Tampoco es que la Malvada Reina Regina haya sido nunca reconocida mundialmente por su palabra de honor… Prometí no dormir más aquí, pero hoy romperé esa regla y alargaré mi visita hasta la madrugada… la mansión es demasiado grande para una sola persona. No necesita magia para derrumbarse y aplastarme con sus paredes hasta dejarme sin oxígeno. Necesitaba salir de allí. Sin Henry durmiendo conmigo, esa casa es de todo menos un hogar…

Y no, no le ha ocurrido nada a Henry, está bien. Más o menos.

Me pidió que le dejara dormir con Mary Margareth, querían ver películas e hincharse a palomitas. Y sorprendentemente no se lo impedí. No sé quién de los tres se sorprendió más… Pero tú tampoco hubieras podido resistirte… tenía ojos suplicantes de corderito degollado...

Pero ese no fue el único motivo.

Mi hogar se desmorona, ¿sabes? Y no me refiero solo a mansiones que agobian. No, hablo de mi familia, de mi vida. Si estuvieras despierta seguro que podrías recomendarme tantas buenas ideas para que mi hijo me mirara con la mitad de adoración que a ti… Seguramente me aconsejarías que empezara por no ser una zorra, una bruja, una sargento o una mujer de hielo, claro…

Quizás no debería quejarme. Al fin y al cabo las cosas técnicamente han mejorado. Henry se ha rendido conmigo o se ha convencido de que no soy la reina malvada, no lo sé, y ya no me persigue por todo el pueblo tratando de desenmascararme. Ha vuelto incluso a hacer los deberes conmigo en la cocina y ya no cena atropelladamente para no tener que verme la cara más de dos minutos. Parece un avance, ¿verdad? Pues no lo es.

Lo sé por su cara, lo sé por cómo Mary Margareth le abraza casi con lástima cuando se despide de él en la escuela y lo sé porque lo leo en los informes que miro a hurtadillas de la consulta de Archie. Sus apuntes son claros: "Las fantasías de Henry están disminuyendo a consecuencia del coma de la señorita Swan. La desaparición del rol de esta como heroína ha desencadenado que Henry se replantee la realidad y deseche sus quimeras".

¡Heroína! Ni siquiera lo anota bien. No es heroína, es Salvadora. Y no son las alucinaciones de Henry las que están desapareciendo, sino su esperanza. ¿Me oyes, Emma? Ese tipo de madre soy, una que mata las esperanzas de su hijo y destroza su felicidad. Cada vez está más apagado, más callado, menos vivo… Y todo gracias a mí, a su madre, la mujer que debería protegerle de todo y hacerle feliz…

Aún recuerdo la felicidad que devolviste a su vida cuando apareciste en ella. Henry era todo energía y vida. Y yo he pretendido quedarme con ese Henry, esa versión luminosa y alegre de mi hijo pero deshaciéndome de la fuente de esa felicidad. No, no he sido muy inteligente.

Y este es el precio que estoy pagando, ver día a día como he hundido a mi familia por mis caprichos.

Una vez intentaste huir con Henry. Sé que pensabas que era un secreto, pero no. Te lo repito, tengo ojos en cada esquina de este pueblo… ¿Pero quién podía culparte aquel día? Te puse contra las cuerdas, te amenacé y trate de convertir tu vida en un infierno, ¿quién no habría hecho eso mismo?

Pero dejando atrás aquel día, nunca trataste de apartarlo de mí. No era una competición por Henry, al menos no por tu parte. Te quedaste para asegurarte de que era feliz, de que yo lo quería y cuidaba, que tenía una vida como la que deseaste para él el día que tuviste que darle en adopción. Pero nunca trataste de interponerte entre nosotros ni de sustituirme.

No querías robarme a mi familia. Únicamente querías formar parte de ella. Y es ahora cuando entiendo las cosas…

No, nada inteligente.

Si me hubiera limitado a observarte y no a atacar… Si hubiera aceptado la mano que me tendías en lugar de declararte la guerra, quizás, y sólo quizás, podría haber dejado atrás mis miedos a sufrir y a ser abandonada y ver lo que realmente me estaba ofreciendo la vida. Pero eso no va con mi naturaleza. Mi carácter es más parecido a destrozar mi vida y la de los demás y pensar después.

He hecho daño a Henry, me he hecho daño a mí… ¡E incluso al señor Gold! Desde que caíste dormida no es más que una sombra, por mi culpa. Si alguien puede entender a Henry es ese usurero manipulador… Ese mismo que me pidió ayuda para despertarte, ese que me suplicó que te salvara. Ese que… ¿Quizás pueda ayudarte?

Tengo que hablar con Gold. Mañana. A primera hora.

_Continuará..._


	21. 17 de octubre

**17 de octubre**

Separaría a cabeza de Gold de sus hombros. Con gusto y lentitud. Poco a poco… Con sangre y gritos. Y lo disfrutaría tanto… Ese estúpido, arrogante y soberbio gnomo… No entiende nada, no sabe nada, pero cree que tiene la sartén por el mango. ¡Está firmando su perdición y encima se ríe! Sólo él puede ser tan imbécil y tan ridículo…

Me agarro a la estructura de metal que hay a los pies de la cama, tomo aire, cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez…

Ese asno gilipollas….

Mejor cuento hasta veinte.

Ahora sí… Inspirar y expirar comienza a hacer efecto y recupero la calma de forma gradual. Aún le arrancaría la cabeza de buena gana… pero estoy más tranquila.

Emma, no ha servido para nada. Hablar con Gold, me refiero. Ha sido una estupidez. Ese maldito anciano enclenque no atiende a razones. ¡Estoy de su lado, joder! Pero no, le pueden sus ganas de atormentarme y su desconfianza…

Él rabia porque despiertes, lo codicia más que nadie en este pueblo. Pero de repente, al proponer una alianza para deshacer tu coma, esa serpiente se ha echado atrás. Fue él quien me amenazó, ¡quien apareció borracho en mi puerta suplicando que te despertara! ¿Por qué no puede simplemente aceptar este golpe de suerte y estrecharme la mano? ¡Imbécil!

Once… Doce… Trece… Catorce… Quince…

Sé que no hemos sido grandes aliados en el pasado, que no soy de fiar, ¡pero él tampoco, ¿me equivoco?!

Dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte.

Joder…, farfullo sentándome en el sillón de invitados, junto al colchón. Intento asumir que no podemos contar con Gold. Pero era mi as en la manga. Mi única baza de hecho. Y no sé por dónde continuar. Nadie más en este pueblo recuerda nada de sus vidas y, aunque lo hiciera, nadie superaba el control de la magia que desarrollamos Gold y yo. Si él continúa sin creerme, estoy sola y sin ideas con esto…

Lo peor es que no puedo culparle… Vi el dolor de sus ojos cuando caíste dormida, la desesperación y el miedo de haber perdido su oportunidad de encontrar a su hijo… y me reí de él. Me reí, me negué a ayudarle y lo disfruté. ¿Cómo puedo culparle por no querer colaborar conmigo? Por si el odio visceral que le provoco no fuera suficiente, es muy probable que piense que quiero despertarte para poder acabar contigo de otra forma, para torturarte o para quien sabe qué.

Por supuesto, él mismo me ha preguntado por qué quería despertarte y he dudado. La verdadera razón sonaba tan falsa en mi boca que me sentía ridícula diciéndola. Me ha visto dudar y, encima, para acabar confesando: "Porque es lo que Henry quiere, porque necesita de vuelta a su otra madre…". Se ha echado a reír, por supuesto.

He tartamudeado, he dudado antes de hablar, pero pocas veces he sido tan sincera con esa rata. Y él se ha limitado a reírse. A pesar de he ello he tratado de dialogar, créeme. Durante más de diez minutos… Pero ha sido en balde. No piensa ayudarnos… o ayudarme, según se vea. Lo único que he logrado es despertar todas sus alarmas y hacerle sospechar… Gran plan el mío, ¿verdad?

Me froto los ojos y trato de recapacitar. Estoy jodida pero, ¿qué esperaba? Me lo tengo merecido, él sólo está devolviéndome el golpe que yo le propiné primero. Claro que ahora mismo estrujaría su corazón a ritmo de bossa nova, tranquila y rítmicamente. Pero, por alguna razón, no puedo enfadarme con él, no realmente. No cuando empiezo a entender la impotencia que él sintió. La frustración de verte aquí, tumbada, a unos centímetros de mí, pero sin poder hacer nada más que eso; mirarte. Saber que el único puente entre mi hijo y yo… o entre Gold y su hijo, eres tú, la bella durmiente imposible de despertar… Me cuesta cada vez más enfurecerme con él, y cada vez menos comprenderle.

En ocasiones dan ganas de traerte el desayuno y exigirte que dejes de remolonear. Como si estuvieras a unas décimas de despertarte, sólo eso. Estas tan en calma, tan plácida, que no pareces enferma. Probablemente porque no lo estás…

Aquí la única enfermedad soy yo y por eso Gold no nos ayudará. Agarro tu mano y la aprieto… una forma mísera de pedirte perdón por ser una zorra traicionera que no puede encontrar aliados ni entre los de su propia calaña. Vale, no me devuelves el apretón, pero creo que no me lo reprochas y que aceptas mis disculpas. Los buenos sois así, tenéis la bondad que a los malos nos falta antes incluso de nacer, ¿verdad?

Ahora sólo hace falta que cumplas con ese otro estereotipo de los buenos, con el del final feliz. Venga, Emma, no puedes defraudar a tu público… no puedes defraudar a Henry. Sé un cliché, encuentra la forma de regresar y gana… o al menos ayúdame a encontrar una solución. Sola no puedo y ya no sé qué más hac…

¡Pí, pí, pí!

Miro horrorizada la máquina a mi izquierda. Son tus constantes, han vuelto a cambiar y esa maldita pantalla se ha puesto a gritar como si se tratara de la alarma de un banco. No tengo tiempo siquiera de salir corriendo. Ya oigo los pasos a la carrera por el pasillo, están a punto de llegar y se me acaba el tiempo.

Suelto tu mano, los pasos ya han alcanzado la puerta, y sé que no me queda más opción… dios mío.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué le ocurre, doctor?" la voz de la enfermera suena pastosa y posiblemente esté conteniendo un bostezo. No puedo verla, pero no me hace falta para imaginar a la profesional mujer con los ojos llenos de legañas.<p>

"Lo mismo que la última vez… sus constantes se han disparado, pero no hay un estímulo detrás" carraspea el doctor Whale.

Detrás quizás no, pero debajo sí, pienso mientras miro los pies de Frankenstein. Lo que me faltaba… compartir escondite con las pelusas de hospital debajo de la cama… Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace unos meses ese alguien estaría compartiendo habitación con Belle en el manicomio.

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿se está despertando?"

Escucho a la enfermera y aguanto la respiración. Quiero evitar hacer cualquier ruido y además no quiero perderme su respuesta.

"Creo que no, pero es una buena señal que su cerebro reaccione a estímulos… aunque no sepamos a qué" Habla mascullando y sus pies se mueven de un lado para otro en medio metro cuadrado. Me lo imagino trasteando con todos sus juguetitos médicos, estudiando cada señal de la máquina y tratando de desentrañar un misterio que yo ya sé. Parece que Swan está menos dormida de lo que temíamos. Y que dice "hola" cuando alguien la toca. ¿Así que sólo estás falta de mimos, eh? Interesante… ¡Mierda, se me ha metido una pelusa en la boca!

_Continuará..._


	22. 18 de octubre

**Y un nuevo capítulo de la alcaldesa mimosa... :P Espero que os guste y, recordad, ya tenemos el final del otro FF "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás".**

**Espero que os guste, y a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>18 de octubre<strong>

Entro en la habitación en silencio, sin casi hacer ruido, pero cuando cierro la puerta es otra cosa. Camino enfurecida hasta la cama y tiro mi bolso contra el sillón.

¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, señorita Swan?!

He quedado como una friki de las naturoterapias y una loca bipolar delante de Henry. Nuestro hijo ha estado a tu lado toda la mañana, agarrándote de la mano y el brazo durante más de media hora. Incluso te ha apartado el pelo y ha hablado contigo mientras yo esperaba fuera, junto al doctor Whale. ¡Y nada! Ni una mísera reacción en tus malditas ondas cerebrales, tozuda.

¿Sabes en qué posición me deja eso? ¡Como una desequilibrada fantasiosa, Emma! He sido yo la que le ha recomendado a Henry que te hablara y te tocara para que volvieras a dar una sola señal. ¡Pero ni te has inmutado! Y yo he seguido ahí, como una demente diciéndole "Que sí, que sí, verás cómo responde".

Ahora ya no le provoco odio, pero sí miedo, probablemente. Y al Doctor Whale risa. Aunque al menos se ha reprimido mientras yo estaba delante.

Cuando nos han llamado del hospital hemos venido corriendo, los dos, con Henry de nuevo emocionado y lleno de esperanza… Y yo sólo quería que él mismo viera los avances que yo, que te viera reaccionar y que el Doctor Whale descubriera al fin a qué respondes. Pero a la señorita Swan no le parecía bien responder en esos momentos, ¿verdad?

¿Es que siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? Seguro que has disfrutado viéndome sonreír como una perturbada emocionada diciéndole a Henry "¡Agárrale la mano, ya verás, ya verás!"

Lo peor es que ha sido tan patético que hasta yo me río ahora al recordarlo… Sé que, estés donde estés, tienes una sonrisita de autosuficiencia al verme en esa situación. Maldita Swan…

De verdad que me hubiera gustado que Henry hubiese estado delante, que hubiera visto las máquinas pitando a pleno pulmón y las gráficas cambiando su respuesta. Habría sido el mejor regalo posible…

¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Me he equivocado en mis suposiciones? ¿No respondes al tacto?, me pregunto mientras tomo medio asiento sobre el colchón. Busco tu mano sobre la sábana, la miro temerosa antes de sostenerla entre las mías. ¿Es eso, verdad? Me equivoqué y el hecho de que estuviera cerca de ti las dos veces que reaccionaste fue solo casualidad, ¿no? Sea por lo que sea, trata de seguir dando señales, Emma, todas las que pued….

¡Pi, pi, pi!

¡Mierda! Bien, pero… ¡mierda! ¿Es que sólo sirve si te toco yo, maldita salvadora? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

¡Ya están aquí! Y a mí solo me da tiempo a recuperar mi bolso y a volver a esconderme debajo de la cama… ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, Emma!

_Continuará..._


	23. 22 de octubre

**¡Me encanta que os encante este FF! :) Aquí volvemos con la alcaldesa y sus pelusas en la boca :P**

* * *

><p><strong>22 de octubre<strong>

Fantaseo con que mi mal humor y amargura traspasan la barrera de la maldición… Con que quizás me estés escuchando y dentro de tu cabeza, aunque sea en silencio para mis oídos, me estés soltando una retahíla sobre la esperanza y los tiempos mejores que vendrán. Porque eso es lo que siento. Cuando estoy aquí, así, cerca de tu cama, a centímetros de ti… Y no obtengo la más mínima respuesta, es cierto, pero el alivio acaba inundando mi pecho. Así es. Haces que me sienta mejor, aunque no hagas otra cosa que estar aquí, dormida, soportándome a la fuerza.

¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Supongo que no… pero esta ridiculez me ayuda. Mucho. Igual que tu camisa. Bueno… mi camisa. ¿Realmente importa? Es esa azul, de lino, la que Henry y tú me robasteis. Se ha convertido en un amuleto, una especie de consuelo para los días más feos… Hoy es uno de esos. Y no porque haya dado comienzo el otoño cargado de lluvia. Aunque seguramente eso también tenga algo que ver con mi bucólico estado de ánimo… No, es un compendio. El pueblo entero es cada vez más opresivo, menos acogedor que ese lugar que diseñé a placer, ya no me siento parte de Storybrooke. Todo va fluyendo y cada uno está encontrando su lugar de forma natural, pero yo no tengo lugar. Nadie me espera, nadie me busca. Ni siquiera Henry.

En cambio, mi hijo está alargando la fase de "mi madre es la bruja malvada", agarrándose poco a poco al consuelo de su abuela Snow. ¿Es acaso ese su sitio? ¿Tener una familia pero no conmigo? Ese debe ser el castigo de mi magia… maldecir a todos para tener mi familia a cambio de perderla sin poder evitarlo. Perfecto…

Y ni siquiera puedo arreglarlo. Lo intento, pero no me dejan. No hay ni una pizca de magia en este triste mundo, estoy atada de pies y manos. Sólo Gold puede ayudarme. Y ya sabemos cuál es su respuesta. Siempre se habla de los finales no felices que los cuentos guardan para los malos. ¿Pero por qué nadie habla de lo mucho que nos odia el destino y de los mil impedimentos que nos pone la suerte diariamente? Ser malo ya es bastante malo sin que todo tenga porque estar en contra, ¿sabes?

¡Dios, ya no sé ni lo que digo! Esto podría considerarse delirar, ¿verdad? Pero consuela, ¿ves? Empieza a hacer efecto el "síndrome Swan"... ya no me siento tan mísera ni despreciable. Y es posible que parte de la culpa sea de la camisa. No, no puedes verla, pero la llevo ahora mismo. Funciona como un uniforme, una armadura para sobrellevar los días más duros… como hoy. ¿Patético, verdad? Me recuerda a ti irremediablemente. Creo que tu olor impregnó tanto esta prenda que aún puedo advertirlo… Es una forma absurda de sentirme un poco menos sola, casi incluso acompañada. Como si estuvieras aquí, como si en un mundo imaginario e imposible tú formaras equipo conmigo… ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo mano a mano, no frente a frente. Surrealista... Pero creo que me habría gustado…

Sin embargo, todo con lo que me puedo quedar es con esta camisa a la que he cogido demasiado cariño… Y yo soy la que criticaba a Mary Margareth por dejar su piso debido a los recuerdos. Creo que de eso se trata. De aprender que si no tienes cuidado puedes perder aquello que no respetas. Y que, quizás, puedes acabar cogiendo cariño a cosas a las que ni siquiera dabas importancia.

Si al menos dieras más señales, si respondieras un poco más que estos pequeños saltitos en tu encefalograma… Pero no se me ocurre cómo y tú no me ayudas. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con esto.

"Buenas noches, Emma…" Agarro tu mano, templada y neutra, como siempre. Antes de que mi piel deje de tocar la tuya, la máquina ya está pitando. Tengo el tiempo calculado: diez segundos hasta la puerta y otros dos hasta la esquina del pasillo, suficiente para escapar de las enfermeras que salen corriendo pasillo abajo a responder a la alarma de ese infernal cacharro. Y cada noche lo mismo…

_Continuará..._


	24. 2 de noviembre

**Nuevo capítulo! :) Nuestra pobre alcaldesa, unos días mas tarde... ¿qué habrá pasado? :) Gracias por tantos Reviews! ^^ Sois increíbles :)**

**Para los que siguen preguntando por Graham y le añaden a sus teorías sobre lo que va a pasar, repito, de verdad que esta muerto, muy muy muy muerto. A estas alturas de la serie ya estaba enterrado, sustituido, olvida'o y de todo!**

**Y ahora, a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2 de noviembre<strong>

Ey. Ey, estás aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te han hecho algo? No, no puedo tocarte. Ni siquiera me atrevo a apartar ese mechón rebelde que alguna enfermera inepta te dejó a media frente. Me da miedo que sea suficiente para hacer saltar las alarmas… y no quiero hacer saltar las alarmas, aún no…

Han sido muchos días, demasiados. ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Sabías dónde estabas?

Maldito Doctor Whale… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarnos, tomó él solo la decisión… ¡cómo si fuera capaz de pensar por sí mismo!

Pero estás aquí, por fin. Su experimento habrá sido un total desastre, claro.

Yo… no sabía cuándo te devolverían a tu dormitorio. Se lo pregunté, pero aquí _míster ensayos médicos_ no quería aventurarse a decir un día, sólo divagaba y lanzaba hipótesis al aire… He estado viniendo cada noche. Y cada noche seguías allí. Pero no hoy, hoy ya estás de vuelta, Emma. Estás ahí, dormida, tal y como te dejé hace seis días. ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente contigo en vigilancia intensiva aparte de mirarte día y noche? Y todo para averiguar qué te hace reaccionar noche sí y noche también. Otro gran acierto de Whale, ¿eh? No ha dejado de atinar una y otra vez desde que estás aquí, qué gran ayuda.

Tomo aire. Todo vuelve a estar en orden, ¿verdad?

Me pregunto si estos días habrán cambiado tu comportamiento, si sigues respondiendo al contacto… Estiro la mano… ese mechón me está tentando. Pero si te toco, si me acerco si quiera a ti, las máquinas pueden empezar a gritar y chivarse y tendría que irme ya. Y no, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo tan pronto. Hoy no, ¿vale?

Esta noche sólo quiero…

_¡DONG, DONG, DO… N… G!_

Salto en la silla. Doy con el culo en el suelo. Pero me tapo la boca a tiempo.

¡Joder! ¡¿Es que ese maldito reloj no da la hora bien ni por equivocación?!

No ha vuelto a funcionar, nunca. Tiene sus momentos de lucidez, normalmente cuando Leroy acaba de ponerlo en hora. Pero en seguida regresa a su propio compás. No avanza, a veces incluso retrocede, las agujas se mueven algunos minutos, y las campanadas son anarquistas. Puede estar días sin sonar y saltar a las dos de la mañana un día cualquiera. Tiene a todo el pueblo desquiciado… yo le encuentro cierto punto divertido. Quizás porque es impredecible, o quizás porque todas esas noches yo estaba despierta y ni me asustaba ni me molestaba… como mucho ha sido una compañía.

A veces creo que ese reloj rueda al son de mi corazón. Por eso ahora renquea, moribundo, sin ritmo ni lógica. Por si acaso estás en esa habitación llena de llamas cachondeándote de mí, he de decirte que mi teoría tiene base y sentido… Empezó a funcionar cuando tú decidiste quedarte en este cochambroso pueblo. El mismo momento en que mi existencia volvió a provocarme algo más que simple apatía rutinaria. Cierto que me provocaste odio y terror… pero son sentimientos. No sabes lo que es no sentir, no padecer. Que las alegrías o tristezas te afecten por igual. Es decir, nada.

Es vivir en un limbo que te hace desear golpearte y lastimarte hasta sangrar solo por la necesidad de sentir algo. Lo más mínimo. Te odié, sé que llegué a hacerlo, sé que volqué contra ti todos mis miedos, mis impotencias y mi rabia. Pero tú hiciste que volviera al mundo, que volviera a sentir algo, que mi corazón no estuviera sólo para bombear sangre sino también para palpitar como un desequilibrado cuando nos enfrentábamos, henchido de felicidad si lograba ganar un asalto o bailando de anticipación con la adrenalina previa a cada batalla… Aunque haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, al fin entiendo todo lo que te debo… Pero ya es tarde, cada vez estoy más cerca de esa apatía dañina y destructiva de la que me sacaste. Cada vez mi corazón sirve para menos… como ese reloj que apenas se mueve, apenas suena, apenas quiere seguir dando la hora porque no encuentra ganas para hacerlo. La ciudad es territorio enemigo, he oído incluso rumores de auténticas pesadillas, como una posible boda entre los Charming. Tus padres son un poco precoces, ¿no?

Pero hasta eso me da igual…

Al menos, si el reloj va al mismo son que yo hoy funcionara suave, lento y sin fuerzas, pero un poquito más aliviado que estas últimas noches. Me quedaré solo un ratito más por aquí. Al fin y al cabo, acabas de regresar. Seguro que estás harta de estar sola. Sí, sólo un ratito más…

**3 de noviembre (por la mañana)**

Descuelgo el teléfono, aunque ya sé que voy a encontrarme al otro lado de la línea:

"¿Sí?"

"¿Señora alcaldesa? Soy el Doctor Whale, llamo para informarle sobre Emma"

"¿Han hecho avances en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva?"

"No, ninguno. Precisamente anoche llevamos a la paciente de vuelta a su dormitorio. Como ya le he informado, presentaba ciertas alteraciones durante la noche, pero en estos últimos días no había vuelto a suceder"

"¿Entonces por qué me llama?"

"Porque ha ocurrido de nuevo"

"¿Y para eso tanta premura?"

"No es por sus alteraciones, sino por la hora"

"Explíquese"

"Normalmente se registraban entre las 12 y las 3 de la madrugada"

"¿Y…?"

"Hoy ha sido a las 6.30 am. Y no sé qué ha cambiado"

Sonrío, bostezo, y le corrijo en mi cabeza. A las 6.38 para ser exactos. "Pues averígüelo, ese es su trabajo, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, claro, señora alcaldesa. Ya estoy en ello"

"Tenga un buen día"

"Claro, claro, igualmente…"

_Continuará..._


	25. 4 de noviembre

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a cierta Santa que sé que lee este ff, por haber recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros por mi cumpleaños, por preparar la cena más rica de todas y encima quedarse a recoger el fiestón... ¡Sos un cielo, y este capi es mi forma de darte las gracias! :)**

**Ahora a leer a nuestra señora alcaldesa! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>4 de noviembre<strong>

Al entrar a la habitación recojo los informes que descansan en la bandeja, a los pies de la cama. Es un gesto rutinario, normalmente ni siquiera pienso sobre lo que leo. Las hojas recogen el registro de visitas y los cambios del parte médico. Pero hoy lo miro con más atención… las visitas se limitan a la feliz pareja Charming, pero en las anotaciones del doctor veo un apunte que me encantaría tachar. Está al margen, como una idea magistral que ha acudido de repente a su mente.

Me siento en mi silla y leo: "Doctor Philip S. Blum, Houston"

Es un especialista en neurología, un reconocido profesional al que Whale, por culpa de la maldición, cree haber conocido durante unas conferencias en Miami. Ahora, nuestro inepto doctor, que si tiene la carrera es solo gracias a mi magia y no a ese mini cerebro prodigioso, quiere pasar tu caso a sus manos.

Y no, no se trata solo de una consulta. Quiere dejarte a su cargo, trasladarte a sus instalaciones y que él intente resolver tu caso. Y no, no hablaba del Houston de Pensilvania. No, se refiere al Houston de Texas, al Houston de Tenemos un problema. Al Houston que está a 2.000 millas de aquí.

Le he dicho que no es necesario, que no podrán hacer nada que no estemos intentando ya aquí, que la ciudad no puede permitirse ese gasto, que podemos colaborar enviándoles toda la información que pidan… Creo que le ha quedado claro.

Tiene un no tajante.

Tú te quedas aquí.

Despertarás y, hasta entonces, nadie te va a mover de Storybrooke.

**_Continuará_**


	26. 5 de noviembre

**Y aquí va otro capi! ^^ También es levemente corto pero os prometo que los últimos serán de los largos, así que paciencia! :P Y si tiene buena acogida prometo actualizar de nuevo mañana mismo! **

**Espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5 de noviembre<strong>

Voy a escribir un diario. Y se llamará "Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas". ¿Cuánto de malo sería matar a tu doctor? Tu estado no va a mejorar ni empeorar por ello, yo creo que no perdemos nada por hacerlo, ¿verdad? A veces me pregunto si hablará contigo, si te comentará esos grandes planes que se le ocurren de repente.

El último: Si la ciudad no puede financiar tu traslado, quizás pueda su ciudadano más acaudalado.

Exacto. Ese estúpido cabeza hueca sin raciocinio ha ido a hablar con el mismísimo Gold. Le ha pedido dinero y encima le ha informado de todo. A él.

Si este maldito mundo no estuviera seco de magia, si no estuviera encerrada en esta apariencia mortal, mis manos ya estarían en llamas y el doctor hecho un montoncito de cenizas en su despacho. Puedes creerme.

Lo poco que ese Don Nadie me ha dicho entre balbuceos es que Gold le ha recusado amablemente, arguyendo que se lo pensaría. Conociendo a Rumpel, evitará los líos. Más aún con todos los recursos y contactos que tendría que movilizar para que vinieran hasta este pueblo fantasma a recogerte. Como esa serpiente de Gold meta su hocico en este hospital acabaré escribiendo ese diario, pero se titulara "Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas muerto".

_Continuará..._


	27. 7 de noviembre

**7 de noviembre**

¡Mierda! Tu madre…. Tu odiosa y jodida madre… Ha nacido para destrozarme la vida, ha nacido para complicármela y evitar que las cosas puedan marchar bien. Esa es su única función en este mundo, incluso aunque no lo sepa.

¡JODER!

Acaba de comprometerse. Hace menos de 24 horas… y su enlace ya está destruyendo lo que trato de proteger. Si hubiera matado a Snow cuando debí hacerlo, Henry no estaría aquí, tú no estarías aquí… lo sé. ¡Pero la quiero muerta!

Fue la boda. Fue ese endemoniado enlace que no ha de producirse… Gold vino expresamente al despacho a darme la noticia, a disfrutar y regocijarse con mi sufrimiento. Pero me dio igual. Y ni siquiera traté de ocultarlo.

Estaba a otras cosas… estaba a ti, a tratar de evitar que te llevaran, a buscar una solución. Cuando no reaccioné a sus palabras como él esperaba saltó la liebre. Se lanzó sobre la mesa de mi despacho, cogió los papeles que no logré quitar de su alcance y encontró tu ficha médica, la orden denegando el traslado, todo.

Emma… Gold ha convencido a Henry. Mi hijo quiere que te vayas.

Esa serpiente… Le ha convencido de que te pondrás bien, de que es este pueblo, que tiene "algo" y que sólo necesitas alejarte de mí… Henry no me ha dicho nada. El propio señor Gold ha aparecido en mi puerta esta tarde. Henchido y orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho, sólo que yo te quiero aquí y eso es motivo suficiente para hacer lo contrario. No sé si cree que van a poder curarte o si no, pero si sufro ya es suficiente para él. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado. Sí, puede que me haya asestado un golpe maestro, pero condenándose él mismo…

He vuelto a echarle. A patadas, como se merece. Pero por la noche Henry ha bajado a hablar conmigo, se ha sentado a mi lado, su rodilla junto a la mía, fingiendo su mejor cara de hijo devoto y tierno… y me ha suplicado que probáramos a llevarte a otro hospital. No ha escuchado la conversación con Rumpel, estoy casi segura… Pero ha jugado muy bien sus cartas. No importa que estuviera fingiendo que me soporta o que incluso me quiere. Tenías que haber visto sus ojos… le brillaban al hablar de ti. Y no he podido decirle que no, Emma, no he podido… Si sólo le hubieras visto… No sé qué hacer, no sé qué puedo hacer… Le he destrozado la vida, soy incapaz de negarle nada, aunque eso destroce la mía...

Dios Emma… lo que intento decir es que el Doctor Whale ha empezado a preparar tu traslado. Van a sacarte de aquí. De Storybrooke.

_Continuará..._


	28. 14 de noviembre

**¿Como le habrá sentado el futuro traslado de la Salvadora a nuestra alcaldesa? :P**

**Aquí tenemos el nuevo capi :) Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>14 de noviembre<strong>

Duermo poco, lo reconozco. Tanto que si abrieras los ojos los volverías a cerrar asustada por las manchas grises que tengo por ojeras.

No te preocupes, no es por las pesadillas. Ya han desaparecido… Es sólo que estoy trabajando, mezclando, buscando magia como jamás he hecho… Pero este mundo está seco, muerto, sin rastro de poder…

Pero tiene que haber, estoy segura… Algo, de alguna forma…

La magia negra te ha hecho esto y si pudo afectarte en un mundo sin magia, podrá hacerlo otra vez, podrá deshacerse. Lo sé, podré, nadie sabe más que yo. Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste…

Dios.. ¿Sueno tan esquizofrénica como me parece a mí? No me lo tengas en cuenta, es el sueño el que habla.

¿Quieres saber mi gran plan?

Pues no tengo… por primera vez estoy sin ideas.

Trato de reinventar algunas pociones remplazando los ingredientes de mi mundo por sustitutivos de este. Por si te interesa saberlo, definitivamente el perejil no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica.

Mi última gran baza es tratar de multiplicar el efecto de mi contacto. Si reaccionas ese poquito, quizás, potenciándolo de alguna forma, pueda llegar a despertarte… Como una gran descarga eléctrica vital. Pero no he encontrado la forma. Aún. Quizás. Puede que si todo el pueblo te tocara a la vez… Pero no, demasiado raro. Y muy difícil de proponer sin que me den prozac y me encierren.

No pasa nada… Se me escapa algo, lo sé, pero daré con ello. Y en cuanto lo haga tú volverás a despertar y yo podrá dormir tranquila.

Buenas noches, Emma. Descansa, se buena y aléjate de las llamas.

_Continuará..._


	29. 16 de noviembre

**16 de noviembre**

Ya hay fecha. Ya tengo límite. Quieren que "estés" para la boda y ya han hablado con Houston. Te irás el día seis de diciembre, por la tarde, después de la ceremonia. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por pasar por la vicaría?

Desde luego, tu madre no parece más gorda que la última vez que la vi… es como si temiesen que algo pudiera estropearle los planes, que les reventara la unión si esperan demasiado. ¿Me temerán a mí quizás? Ridículo… ¿Será quizás un sexto sentido venido del Bosque Encantado y que permanece escondido? No lo sé...

Pero eso me deja menos de un mes para recuperarte… Para evitar que te alejen de Storybroke. No lo permitiré. Encontraré una solución. Aunque tenga que dejar de dormir… ya lo haces tú por las dos.

Sospecho que Gold me está preparando una moción de censura sorpresa… Siempre ha sabido oler de lejos las grandes oportunidades. Es consciente de que estoy fuera de mí… Y por supuesto, todo debe hacerlo a mis espaldas, a hurtadillas, como la serpiente que es.

Hay movimiento en el ayuntamiento, los funcionarios están nerviosos y nadie cruza la mirada conmigo más de un segundo. Además, Gold pulula cada vez más a menudo por mis oficinas. Está aprovechando que tengo la guardia baja, quiere tratar de dar un golpe de efecto. Por mí puede pedir elecciones anticipadas mañana, si es que no lo está haciendo ya.

Cuando tú despiertes todo eso dará igual. Y sé que lo harás. Yo ganaré y tú te quedarás. Sólo tengo que averiguar cómo hacerlo antes del seis de diciembre…

_Continuará..._


	30. 24 de noviembre

**¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¿Cuántas veces se puede romper el corazón de una Reina Malvada...?**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis mucho, que no hemos esperado ni 24 horas y además es de los larguitos! :) Se acerca la boda... :P ¡A leer!**

**24 de noviembre**

Ninguna madre debería jamás escuchar hablar a su hijo con esta voz. Quebrada, triste, sin esperanza ni fuerzas. No debería espiarle, pero desde que le he escuchado no he podido resistirme. Se ha atrevido a escaparse de casa tan tarde porque necesitaba ver a Emma y aquí está ahora, como suelo hacer yo misma, sentado en esa silla, agarrando su mano y susurrándole. Con la diferencia de que la máquina no reacciona y Henry está sollozando.

Cada palabra me oprime un poco más el corazón…

"Mamá… mamá tienes que escucharme. Tienes que despertarte, eres la salvadora, te necesitamos… y yo tengo miedo. Estoy preocupado por Regina. Parece fuera de sí, está demasiado tranquila y cada día más rara, más misteriosa. Mamá, ¿y si todo esto es por la boda? ¿Y si está pensando maneras de atentar contra ellos? No puedo imaginar a la Reina Malvada permitiéndoles ser felices… Al menos tú estarás a salvo de ella, lejos de su alcance… Aunque también lejos de mí.

¿Cómo es esa maldición? Te imagino luchando día a día contra ella… ¿Es así? ¿Estás tratando de volver con nosotros? ¿Puedes tan siquiera oírme? Mamá, necesito que luches, necesito saber que tú no me has abandonado también…"

Se abraza a ella y llora contra el camisón del hospital. Yo lo hago contra la mano, luchando porque no se escape ni un solo sollozo. Me escondo con los ojos nublados tras la primera esquina cuando Henry recoge su chaqueta y sale a hurtadillas del dormitorio.

Voy a la vera de Emma y sé de antemano que esta visita durará poco porque no voy a tardar en derrumbarme. Es la primera vez que me siento a su lado y la siento tan lejos. Acerco la silla pero no me consuela. Hoy nada lo hace.

"Emma, por favor, demuéstrale que no le has abandonado, demuéstrale que ninguna de las dos lo hemos hecho y que no está sólo, por favor. Salvadora, tienes que despertar." Las últimas palabras salen a trompicones, me atraganto con las lágrimas y sé que he llegado al límite de mis fuerzas. Me tiemblan las manos, pero no me voy a ir sin tocarte, sin hacer que respondas aunque sea ese breve instante.

Sujeto la mano que momentos antes sostenía Henry y susurro: "Emma, se nos acaba el tiempo…"

Dejo un suave beso sobre el dorso, un gesto inconsciente, que no medito, y antes de separar los labios de la piel, la máquina ya está pitando. Me escabullo sin prisas, sabiendo ya por donde llegará la enfermera de turno y por donde debo salir yo. A pesar de ir lenta, caminando a paso tranquilo, cuando llego al coche aún estoy llorando. Llorando por Henry, por Emma y por mí. Por esa sensación de angustia. Ese agujero negro en mi pecho que se traga cada pensamiento feliz. Que se agranda con cada día que tacho del calendario...

_Continuará..._


	31. 5 de diciembre

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Como ya sabe alguna por ahí, no estoy en casa, así que la actualización llega cuando buenamente puedo... **

**Espero que os guste muy mucho (y que así lo hagáis constar en los revies! :P)! Es uno de los larguitos así que disfrutarlo que ya me callo y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5 de diciembre<strong>

¡Nada! ¡Nada, nada y nada! ¡JODER! ¿Al ser la suma y estúpida salvadora eres inmune a mi magia? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Joder, despierta! Golpeo la cama, porque no puedo golpearte a ti. La sacudo, pero nada.

"¡Joder, despierta, despierta, despierta!"

Te he puesto aceite de cinamomo en los parpados, he paseado aroma de ácido de sal de cabrera bajo tu nariz y te he untado el brazo con más de diez pociones diferentes con un maldito pincel para no tocarte. Esto debería despertar hasta a un muerto… ¡Pero nada funciona! Es como si pintara sobre un maldito lienzo humano y encima ¿para qué? Maldita Swan. Cabezota e inútil hasta el final, ¿verdad?

No puedo más, ¡joder! Pon de tu parte, yo no puedo hacer más trucos de magia, han sido meses de trabajo, no sé qué otras pociones probar. He usado mi mejor repertorio y no he logrado nada. NADA. Excepto un pequeño sarpullido en el brazo por culpa de untarte tantos mejunjes.

Reacciona, coño, ¡reacciona! Dime si voy por buen camino, hazme alguna maldita señal. No sé qué más hacer, qué más probar… ¡Emma, por dios, lo que sea!

Es estúpido sentirse traicionada por alguien en coma. Pero es cierto, así me siento. ¿Estás intentando castigarme? ¿Está intentando castigarme el destino? Mierda, ya he aprendido la lección, ya he pagado suficiente, ¿no? Ahora exijo que te despiertes, ¡mierda! ¡Abre los ojos! Enfádate conmigo, hazme frente, salvadora. Para eso fuiste concebida… ¡Vamos! No puedes acabar en Houston… nos quedan solo horas…

Una vez más. Lo intento solo una vez más. Repito todo el proceso. Vacío lo poco que queda en cada frasco, lo tiro sobre el cuerpo inerte y la piel lo absorbe. Dos segundos después no queda rastro alguno. Pero no por ello la estúpida sheriff reacciona.

Cierro los puños. Me apoyo en el alfeizar. Miro por la ventana hasta que se me cierra los ojos de ira, impotencia, dolor. ¿Te has rendido, Swan? No puedo luchar por las dos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué nos falta?

Abro los ojos. Miro al cuerpo ahí tendido, inerte, tranquilo, y reprimo las ganas de pegarle una patada a la cama del hospital.

Me queda una mano que jugar. Sólo una. Y además será la última. Porque después, si no funciona, tendré que salir corriendo del cuarto.

Sólo puedo confiar en que estas pociones hayan provocado alguna reacción, hayan potenciado la magia residual que queda dentro de ti, lo que sea… pero que cuando te toque reacciones de verdad a mi contacto.

¿Estás preparada? Porque creo que yo no…

Estiro mis manos, muevo los dedos en el aire y busco las tuyas. Dudo un segundo, y al siguiente estoy sosteniéndolas y entrelazando los dedos. Imagino que canalizo la magia que antaño poseía hacia ellas y aprieto con fuerza, agarrando, sintiendo los dedos entre los míos.

La máquina empieza a sonar. La escucho mucho más escandalosa, juraría que hoy pita más fuerte, más rápido que nunca.

No tardarán en aparecer en el cuarto, pero no me muevo. Miro tu cara, espero esa señal que sé que llegará, que abras los ojos y tomes aire con fuerza. Aprieto aún más y espero.

Pero no ocurre nada.

La máquina sigue gritando escandalosa, los pasos a la carrera resuenan por el pasillo, pero no hay una sola novedad. Sólo yo, de pie, junto a la cama, como una estúpida.

Suelto las manos sin cuidado y salgo del cuarto con el tiempo pegado a los talones. La puerta se cierra tras de mí dos segundos antes de que una enfermera rechoncha y bajita entre a ver qué ocurre. Seguramente han sido sus patitas, gordas y cortitas, las que me han dado el tiempo justo para poder salir. La máquina deja de sonar y, aunque espero hasta el último instante a que la enfermera salga gritando y corriendo al son de "¡ha despertado!", no llega a ocurrir.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras comprobar que todo sigue igual, la enfermera se marcha en silencio y yo vuelvo por donde he venido. Sin casi respirar, sin pensar, sin sentir. No tengo claro cómo llego al coche y mucho menos a casa.

Lo único que recuerdo son los adornos de la boda engalanado las malditas calles de la ciudad.

_Continuará..._


	32. 6 de diciembre

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Jas, Jasito, Jasinto, el cocker más guapo del mundo, un mejor amigo único y un buenazo que te robaba el corazón. Aunque estemos tristes, nos sigues cuidando, olisqueando y mirando con esos ojazos desde donde estés y lo sabemos.**

**Perdonad el retraso y espero que os guste... ¡A leer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>6 de diciembre<strong>

El manchurrón rojo y verde destaca sobre la pintura blanca. Estoy a más de quince metros cuando distingo el nombre del Hospital de Houston sobre el lomo de la ambulancia. Tiene el tamaño de una autocaravana pequeña y su aspecto es bastante más moderno y complejo que el carrito de los helados que Storybrooke tiene por ambulancia.

Pero no es ningún consuelo saber que la máquina en la que alejaran a Emma de aquí tiene buen aspecto. A tan solo un metro de la ambulancia y la entrada del hospital me fijo más en sus ruedas que en el logo. Calculo cuantas cosas punzantes de mi bolso podrían pincharlas… Pero me detengo. Mi raciocinio (y el hombre sentado al volante, aburrido, esperando a la hora del traslado) me lo impide. Dejo los objetos punzantes dentro de mi bolso, rodeo el edificio y entro por la puerta trasera.

Aunque no sé para qué me molesto… Podría entrar perfectamente por la principal y nadie se enteraría nunca porque no hay nadie. Solo dos enfermeras y un médico recién licenciado que han debido de ser convenientemente sobornados por sus compañeros para hacer hoy guardia. Pero nadie más. Todos están de boda, por supuesto.

Es de día, pero la quietud y el silencio sepulcral que tiene hoy este inhóspito edificio es peor que el de cualquier noche. La planta de Emma es un desierto ajeno a la presencia humana y los pasos hasta su cuarto resuenan como intrusos.

Hacía mucho que no veía el hospital de día y mucho más que no veía a Emma a plena luz. La noche tiene un toque de consuelo, un atisbo de normalidad al encontrarla durmiendo tranquila, como si soñara y estuviera simplemente descansando. Pero de día todo es más real. Las máquinas a las que está pegada, la fría y metálica cama de hospital, el blanco aséptico de las paredes… De día todo es más real y más desgarrador. Y no me gusta.

No lo he dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera he reconocido en silencio que tenía una última esperanza… pero es cierto, la tenía. Confiaba en que al entrar estuviera despierta, que el efecto de la magia hubiera actuado a lo largo de la noche, lento pero sin descanso, y que se hubiera recuperado de entre los medio muertos.

Pero no. Por supuesto que no.

Respiro hondo, trago ese incómodo nudo en la garganta y cojo asiento en mi silla. ¿Cómo iba a estar despierta? ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar que pudiera salirme bien una sola cosa? No, Regina, olvidas que ese tipo de desenlaces no son para ti. Son para los buenos…

La boda ya ha debido de dar comienzo. A veces me pregunto tonterías, como si te gustarán las bodas, si te hubiera gustado ir. A tu hijo parece que sí, era una emoción con patas ayudando a Mary Margareth con cada preparativo. Incluso ha ido más allá de los simples arreglos florales y los adornos. Ha comprado unos 20 walkies talkies con su paga de un año.

Si te preguntas por qué, yo soy la razón. Ha convencido a algún enanito, a varios niños y a Archie, que le está siguiendo el juego, para organizar un despliegue de seguridad contra mí. Si alguien me ve aparecer, hacer algo sospechoso o hay señal de peligro, deben avisar a todos los demás. Sí, tu hijo ha salido un poco dramático…

Lo gracioso es que ni en sueños me acercaría. Este enlace me da simplemente igual, mi sitio hoy está aquí.

Recibí la invitación, ¿eh? Por supuesto que sí. Convocándonos cordialmente tanto a Henry como a mí. Fue una cuestión de educación, estoy segura, Snow debía estar acojonada por invitarme, pero es demasiado correcta para invitar a todo el pueblo, incluido mi propio hijo, y no a mí. La cara de alivio que puso cuando le comuniqué que no yo podía asistir pero Henry estaría encantado de ir le resultó imposible de enmascarar. Pero no la culpo, la sensación era mutua y, de alguna forma, ese fue mi regalo de bodas para ellos…

No había ni una sola razón para asistir a un enlace que no quiero ver y donde ningún asistente quiere verme a mí. Como Storybrooke. Nadie me quiere tampoco aquí. Y lo único que me ata a esta estúpida ciudad es un hijo que me repudia y una comatosa que quieren apartar de mi lado… Vuelvo a respirar hondo. Pero esta vez hace menos efecto, me consuela menos. Tomo aire una vez más, pero mis pulmones responden a medias, sin fuerza, apagados, limitados por la aprensión que se encierra en mi pecho. Respiro una tercera vez y se cuela cierto alivio, el suficiente para contener la neblina que se está formando en mis ojos…

No recordaba que el fracaso doliera tanto. Porque eso es lo que hecho, fracasar una vez más, contigo. Mi especialidad es hacer el mal, se me da increíblemente bien. Pero el bien… el bien es otra cosa, y no es para mí. Igual que tampoco lo es tener una familia, o amigos, o simplemente algo de felicidad. No, las brujas malas doctoradas en fracasos estrepitosos y maldades truncadas no tienen derecho a nada semejante.

Pero no importa lo acostumbrada que esté. Duele igual que siempre, duele aún más. ¿De verdad voy a ser capaz de dejar que te vayas? Estoy agarrando mis manos entre sí, reprimiéndome para no tocarte, ¿cómo puedo siquiera entender que no te veré cada día? ¿Qué no me quedará ni siquiera esto, estos momentos, tú?

Yo… yo… vuelvo a advertir las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos y me detengo. No es así como quiero pasar este tiempo. No es esto lo último que quiero que me quede de ti. Yo, llorando a moco tendido y agarrándome como una loca a tu cama. No… Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo queda de ceremonia, cuanto tiempo me queda aquí. Pero no quiero pensar. Solo quiero estar, aprovechar el tiempo, aunque tenga que hablarte de tonterías y nimiedades. Total, llevo contándote tonterías meses, seguro que no te importa que lo haga unas horas más.

Espero que mi voz sea más agradable que el sonido de los pasillos desolados y las máquinas de pitidos constantes. Nunca te he traído música, ¿te hubiera gustado? ¿Cambiar la triste banda sonora de este cuarto por algunas canciones? ¿Las habrías oído siquiera? Es un pensamiento estúpido, pero me hubiera gustado haberlo pensado antes… Yo…

¿Qué es eso? ¿Ruido en la calle? Un motor… no, varios motores, varios coches. Vuelo hasta la ventana buscando con los ojos la ambulancia de Houston, pero no es ese vehículo. Continúa aparcada y tanto el equipo médico como el conductor están fuera, relajados. No, el ruido es un poco más lejos, un poco más suave, hasta que se acerca al edificio. Son tres coches y el primero de ellos arrastra unas latas vacías colgando y está rodeado de flores blancas.

No puede ser. Es el coche nupcial. Pero eso es imposible. ¿Ya? ¿Aquí? No es posible… No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿no? Es en punto... Ya es en punto y el tiempo se ha fugado a toda velocidad y sin consideración alguna. Y los tres coches han aparcado junto a la furgoneta. De ellos bajan los recién casados, detrás Henry, Ruby y la Abuelita, y del último Rumpel. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. No aún, no ya. Por favor, es demasiado pronto…

Caminan hasta la furgoneta y desaparecen de mi vista. Tanto los habitantes del pueblo como los médicos foráneos. Han entrado al hospital, todos. No, por favor. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Yo no… No. No, por favor. Me apoyo en la silla, maltrecha, con la respiración desacompasada, rota, intermitente.

Antes de darme cuenta levanto la silla por los aires y la coloco contra la puerta. Hace palanca perfectamente entre el suelo y el pomo. Pruebo a empujarlo, intento que ceda, pero la silla ha quedado encajada. No me paro a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Obviamente no está planeado. Obviamente es una locura. Y no tiene sentido. Pero no me detengo. Obviamente.

No dejaré que te alejen de Storybooke. No he dicho mi última palabra. Los malos no sabremos nada sobre el bien, pero el lado oscuro es nuestro reino. Alcanzo mi bolso y lo abro sin cuidado. Un par de cosas caen al suelo, pero encuentro lo que necesito. El libro de hechizos de Cora. Es pura y espantosa magia negra, pero es mi última bala. Si la magia blanca no funciona, esta es mi especialidad. Y quizás, la magia negra sirva para combatir a la propia magia negra.

Deslizo las páginas, buscando los hechizos de un libro que en su día prácticamente podía recitar con los ojos cerrados. No, no te llevarán, Emma, no consentiré que me dejes sola aquí, nunca, te necesito, necesito que estés aquí.

Estoy entrando en pánico, pero doy con el primer hechizo antes de escuchar ruidos en el pasillo. Los pasos de la maldita marabunta humana resuenan por el pasillo y yo empiezo a leer en voz muy baja, a toda velocidad, recordando la entonación correcta de cada estrofa. El primer conjuro, para someter a las víctimas y obligarlas a hacer lo que uno quiere, no tiene ningún efecto y deslizo las páginas en busca de otro.

El murmullo de voces es cada vez más claro. Están en la puerta.

Hablo aún más suave: "Anima vagi, sine semita, sine exit, venit hic. Ambulat hodie inter nobis…"

El pomo de la puerta baja. Una vez. Dos veces. La tercera baja varias veces, rápido y seguido, y detengo mi lectura. Fuera se hace el silencio y una voz que no identifico se dirige a todos:

"Está atascada"

"¿Cómo?" Ese es James.

"Debe haberse estropeado el pomo y no funciona" La misma voz desconocida responde y alguien vuelve a intentar mover el pomo. "Llamaré a mantenimiento, en diez minutos estará resuelto. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, esperaremos" Esa es la cándida y cursi voz de Snow. Se alejan por el pasillo y retomo las últimas palabras de mi hechizo.

"…Reditum quam ad rem" Recito la última estrofa y estudio cada centímetro del cuerpo inerte. Venga, por favor, escucha estas palabras. Permite que hagan efecto. Emma, tienes que despertar, ¡vamos! Pruebo con otro diferente, y con diez mil más si hace falta. "Quisque noctis factum est heri…"

"Esperad. Me ha parecido oír algo" Me quedo quieta. Congelada, realmente. Un sudor frío me recorre la espalda y no muevo ni un músculo, como si así nadie pudiera verme. Fuera, el ruido de pasos se detiene también y alguien pregunta algo que no llego a escuchar. Esa voz, más cercana a la puerta y que distingo como la de Ruby, vuelve a hablar. "Sí, algo raro… como si estuvieran cantando un rap en latín" Ha debido ser su maldito oído de loba… No me queda tiempo.

"¡¿Latín?!" El grito… ese grito es Rumpel. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis oídos amenazan con explotar por la presión. Me tiemblan las manos, la voz, las piernas, pero continúo leyendo, junto a la cara de Emma, y fuera el ruido se multiplica. Los pasos atestan el pasillo que antes era todo silencio y vuelvo a oír a Gold por encima de mi hechizo. "¿Has dicho latín?"

"Sí, eso creo… nunca he escuchado latín"

"¡Es mi madre, Regina está dentro!" El grito de Henry reverbera contra mi pecho y me agarro a Emma para terminar de leer. Todo se acelera. Mis palabras, los pitidos de la máquina cuando entro en contacto y los golpes sobre la puerta.

"¿Por qué iba a estar ahí Regina?" pregunta Mary Margareth desde fuera.

"Para hacerla daño, ¡tenemos que abrir esta puerta, ahora!" La suplica de mi hijo suena desesperada y creo que le da un par de patadas a la puerta. Me agarro a los hombros de Emma y bajo hasta su oído. Repito una vez más los hechizos que he encontrado, uno por uno, sin necesidad de leer el libro siquiera. "Corre, ¡¿no escuchas la máquina?!" Suena tan asustado como lo estoy yo, pero creo que nadie excepto Rumpel le cree.

"Cálmate, pequeño, no será nada. Llamaré a mantenimiento"

Me quedo sin saliva, sin voz, sin fuerzas, y empiezo a tartamudear. Me da igual que me encuentren aquí. Me da igual no poder explicarlo. Tienes que despertar. Susurro directamente contra el oído. "Anima vagi, sine semita, sine exit, venit hic. Ambulat hodie inter nobis, reditum quam ad rem" Pero no me escuchas, no me obedeces, no te mueves y quiero llorar. "¡Joder!"

Se me escapa. No cierro la boca a tiempo y exclamo sin pensar. La última sílaba suena con menos fuerza, pero no deja de ser un pequeño grito. Y me escuchan. Lo sé por cómo se detienen los golpes, lo sé por cómo se multiplican después.

"Os lo he dicho, está ahí. ¡Abrid!"

Todo es confuso, todo es apresurado. La habitación empieza a dar vueltas y la puerta está cerca de ceder. Estoy atrapada, sin opciones. La magia no funciona. Yo no sirvo. No puedo hacer nada y la impotencia quema por dentro. Se me nubla aún más la vista, el raciocinio se evapora, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué me queda. ¿Acaso me queda algo? No, nada, este es el fin. Paso los dedos por mi pelo, trato de respirar hondo, pero no puedo. No puedo porque estoy llorando, me gotea la nariz, y me asfixio con los primeros gimoteos.

Tengo un ataque de pánico y la imagen de Emma ahí tumbada, dormida eternamente y los golpes de fondo no hacen más que agravarlo. Pierdo el control, me pierdo a mí y echo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma.

"Por favor, despierta, por favor… Daría lo que fuera, haría cualquier cosa, pero por favor, Emma. ¡Emma, despierta! ¡Joder, abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos!" Tiro de su ropa. Me da igual estar reclamándole a un cuerpo en coma. Eres la salvadora, tienes que despertar. "¿Acaso no has leído el cuento? Eres la heroína, no puedes terminarlo así. ¿No sabes lo que es un final feliz? ¡Porque esto no lo es! En los cuentos ganan los buenos…" gimo y me sorbo la nariz.

"Corre, David, mi madre no dejará que esto quede así…"

Henry tiene razón, no dejaré que esto acabe así, pero no como él cree. "Quiero un final feliz, lo entiendes, ¡¿lo entiendes?!" Agarro sus hombros, sacudo su cuerpo, grito y lloro.

"David, esto no me gusta, tenemos que tirarla abajo…"

"Sí, cariño…" responde el calzonazos antes de arremeter contra la puerta. Ellos siempre en medio. Ellos siempre estropeando todo. Ellos… ellos salvaron la maldición. Miro a Emma. De repente todo tiene sentido… O todo lo pierde… ¿Acaso hay diferencia? Dejo de oír los golpes, dejo de llorar y el tiempo se detiene. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. A usar magia, a leer el libro oscuro de Cora, a enfrentarme a todos los que están fuera… A probar lo que sea.

Ese es mi último pensamiento. Después simplemente me dejo llevar. Suelto los hombros de Emma, bajo la cabeza, cierro los ojos. No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer… Aprieto mis labios, los humedezco, y siento su respiración contra la mía. Me acerco un poco más. Y no puedo creer que no lo haya hecho antes…

Beso a Emma. Cometo mi mayor locura y mi mayor valentía al mismo tiempo. Un beso suave, delicado, labio contra labio, con intensidad suficiente para reparar en la suavidad de esa boca inmóvil. Aunque esté dormida es cálida, suave, y antes de darme cuenta estoy torciendo la cara, ladeándome lo suficiente para besarla con más delicadeza, con más esmero. Tan tierno que calma mi cuerpo, mis pulsaciones, hasta mis lágrimas. Me siento… me siento bien.

Algo me recorre. Como una ola, una especie de descarga eléctrica. Y sé que es real porque paran los golpes y vuelve el silencio. Algo me ha sacudido, nos ha sacudido a todos. Rompo el beso, me separo de Emma y miro a mi alrededor, a mí misma. Pero nada parece diferente.

Nada.

Nada excepto una mano arrastrando mi camisa y dándome un doloroso tirón. De golpe me encuentro mirando directamente a dos ojos claros, abiertos y estremecedores. A los ojos de Emma. Estoy tan sorprendida, tan feliz y tan acojonada al mismo tiempo que no me importa estar quedándome sin aire por culpa de su agarre.

"Tú" Una sola sílaba, pero tanta rabia y tanto cabreo. Está colérica. Conmigo. Pero también está despierta. Emma está despierta y hablándome. Emma no se irá.

Miro esa mano que me agarra, la misma que tantas noches he sostenido yo, y aún no puedo creer que sea ella. Pero me ha hablado, y trato de contestar. Boqueo un par de veces, la miro confusa, sobrepasada, contesto sin pensar:

"Yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Emma, de verdad."

No tengo muy claro ni qué he dicho, pero provoco que vuelva a tirar de mi camisa. Sigue furiosa, me asfixia a propósito con su agarre, pero empuja mi cara hasta sus labios.

Y esto sí es un beso. A dos bandas. Agarro su rostro con mis manos, es mejor cuando son dos las que besan y no una. Mucho mejor. Me recreo, ralentizo el beso y profundizo poco a poco. Estoy en mi derecho, me ha besado ella.

Solo se escucha nuestro beso. Mis pulsaciones. Esa maldita máquina de hospital que hoy me parece incluso melódica…

Y un golpetazo. El de la puerta al reventar y caer contra el suelo. Y la voz aguda y furiosa de Snow:

"¡APÁRTATE DE MI HIJA!"

**Fin. **

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DE QUE ME MATÉIS, LEED ESTOS AVISOS! :O<strong>

**Supongo que más de uno estará pensando en todo mi árbol genealógico, pero todo tiene una explicación. Este fue siempre el final que quise y pensé para la historia, aunque al ver como los reviews y los seguidores subían imaginé que me la cargaría por este último capítulo. O igual no, igual me equivoco y no viene una riada de comentarios llenos de gritos indignados... :P**

**El caso es que os quería dar las gracias por todas vuestras visitas, por lo muchísimo que os habéis entregado con este fanfic y por seguirlo día a día! :) Y, si veo que tiene una gran acogida, es probable que haya una segunda parte... ¿Que os parece? :P ¡En vuestra mano queda!**


	33. 15 de junio (Emma)

**¡SORPRESA! Y feliz navidad a todos! :) Papá Noel me chivó que más de una carta pedía la continuación de este FF así que... ¿quién soy yo para desoír a ese hombre simpaticón y regordete?**

**No es "exactamente" la continuación, sino el punto de vista de Emma, puesto que en decenas de reviews dijisteis que teníais muchas muchas ganas de ver esa perspectiva. Así que, ¡aquí va! Dar mucho mucho mucho las gracias a mi Regina, que fue la que insistió y me hizo ver que la idea podía molar, a Minikiwi, mi correctora, por convencerme también y ayudarme a pulirlo, y a todos los que escribisteis, comentasteis y pedisteis más! :) Ya hemos superado la barrera de los 500 reviews, ¡a ver hasta donde podemos llegar! ^^**

**Sólo dos cosas que añadir. En un principio, si veo que la historia gusta, la publicación también rondará la periodicidad de 24 horas mínimo, tres días máximo (Lo de los tres días está principalmente pensado para los días de fiesta y eso... viva Nochevieja y Año Nuevo!). Y lo segundo, si veo que efectivamente sigue gustando, me plantearé la opción de la secuela!**

**Ahora ya sí me callo, espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa, feliz Navidad y a leer! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>15 de junio<strong>

Estoy en el infierno. ¡EN EL INFIERNO! Joder. Eso significa que A) Estoy muerta B) Dios existe. C) Tiene el rasero muy bajo a la hora de condenar a la gente al sufrimiento eterno.

¡¿Esto es una broma?! No he matado a nadie, no he cometido ni siquiera grandes hurtos. ¡Y he estado en la cárcel! ¿Es que no es suficiente, Dios? Las descripciones del cura repugnante del orfanato se quedan cortas. ¿Esta es la eternidad que me espera? ¿Un cuarto bañado en llamas? ¡¿Para siempre?!

¿Pero qué he hecho?

Doy un par de vueltas sobre mí. Me cuesta ver por encima de las llamas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dos minutos? Tengo los ojos secos, pestañear es un suplicio y no me queda ni una lágrima. Es como mirar directamente a un volcán, irrespirable, claustrofóbico. Cada falta, cada delito, cada equivocación que he podido cometer pasa frente a mis ojos… Esto no puede ser únicamente por no ir a misa los domingos y ser agnóstica. No, algo más he tenido que hacer… ¡¿Pero qué?!

Quizás he visto demasiados dibujos animados, pero esperaba algo mejor que esta tortura. Un diablo con patas de cabra y cuernos explicándome las instalaciones y las razones para estar aquí. O un arcángel acusica gritándome que esto es lo que merezco. ¡Pero no! Estoy sola, rodeada de llamas, intentando entender algo…

Y por el camino, he dejado de lado lo más importante. Estoy muerta. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Me cuesta recordar… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerdo… ¿la cocina de Mary Margareth? Sí, estaba allí y yo… ¡Oh dios, OH DIOS! Dime que no… que después de tantos tiroteos, de la cárcel y de las peligrosas huidas y persecuciones no he muerto… ¡atragantada por un pastel de manzana! No, no es posible… ¡¿En serio?!

Es la muerte más triste y patética que podía imaginar… La gran caza recompensas y sheriff Emma Swan derrotada por un poco de hojaldre y…

Más allá de las llamas, de la madera crujiendo y cediendo se filtra un sonido extraño. Uno que no corresponde a un lugar incendiado e infernal. Eso es ¿una risa? Cierro los ojos, convencida de que así potenciaré el resto de sentidos, y trato de dejar atrás el resto de elementos. Me concentro en ese ruido extraño. Y entonces la escucho. La voz de Regina:

"Buenas noches y felices sueños, salvadora".

Y toda mi cabeza se desmorona y se vuelve a reconstruir.

No estoy muerta.

Estoy maldita.

¡HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!

_Continuará…_


	34. 17 de junio (Emma)

**¡Veo que la sorpresa ha tenido buena acogida! :P Así que aquí va una segunda parte de nuestra furiosa Sheriff en llamas, en menos 24 horas! Espero que os guste y a seguir comentando! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>17 de junio<strong>

Mi reloj no funciona. Es un mero atrezzo, junto con la ropa que visto. Estoy segura de que en el hospital no me han permitido conservar mi cazadora roja ni mis vaqueros. Pero la maldición ha hecho que la ropa perdure para mí. Y aquí estoy, mirando un reloj que no funciona, tratando de imaginar qué día es hoy, dónde estoy, cómo salgo de aquí y si hay alguna forma de apagar estas llamas.

No quiero ser escatológica, pero ya he comprobado que son inmunes a la vejiga humana. Y por desgracia no tengo mucho más a mano, ni extintores ni una manguera ni creo que en este lugar llueva. Ni siquiera aparece el sol, así que descarto el resto de fenómenos meteorológicos…

Cualquier persona normal habría muerto ya, por inanición, por deshidratación o por puro aburrimiento. Pero esta maldición está pensada para ser una agonía eterna. No noto mi cuerpo echando en falta alimento ni líquido. Ni siquiera necesito hacer pis anti llamas, aunque puedo hacerlo si quiero. Pero lo único que desearía es poder dormir un poco, pero no es posible. Las llamas lo impiden e incluso sentarte da la sensación de desamparo, de que en cualquier momento el fuego irá a por ti. No, la mayor crueldad de esto es tener a sus prisioneros al borde de la locura, condenados únicamente a gritar, tratar de escapar y pelearse con un destino insalvable.

Una crueldad digna de una trastornada psicópata como Regina.

¿Cómo pude desconfiar de Henry? Este es mi castigo kármico por no creer a mi hijo, tratarle como un loco con imaginación y desoír todos sus avisos. Este es el final de la misión cobra… La Salvadora a la barbacoa y la Reina Malvada victoriosa y con él. La culpabilidad que siento compite con el miedo que me invade por Henry y con lo estúpida que me siento… Son los tres pilares fundamentales de mi vida aquí. No puedo arrepentirme más de lo que ya lo hago, no puedo sentirme más impotente. Y, en ocasiones, cuando me llega la voz de Regina, no puedo estar más furiosa.

Una vez más escucho ese rumor que va tomando forma de voz. Ese que llega flojo pero constante. Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca y el brazo. Es ella, una vez más. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Habla del Doctor Whale… más bien blasfema contra él. Absorbo toda la información que puedo. Estoy en lo cierto, sigo en Storybrooke, en su hospital.

Esta arpía asesina está molesta porque… No la escucho bien. Algo de que el doctor no tiene una formación real, que todo es producto de la maldición… Está enfadada porque Whale ha hablado de mí con Mary Margareth… Dios, con mi madre. Aún es demasiado raro como para pensarlo.

El doctor ha dicho que hago mejoras… ¿qué tipo de mejoras? Regina dice algo de la cafetería de la abuelita. ¿Y eso a qué viene? Odio escuchar a medias, no sé de qué habla o si es que está borracha y por eso mezcla temas…

Continúa hablando sola como una loca y ahora amenaza con venir a visitarme siempre. Oh, por favor, no lo hagas, resérvate tu valioso tiempo. Espera…. ¿por qué vienes? ¿A vigilarme? Dudo que sea para evitar que aparezca un desconocido príncipe azul y me bese así que… ¿Es por mí? Regina teme que me despierte, cree que es posible y que el Doctor Whale esté en lo cierto, ¿es eso?

Sé que no me escuchas, pero esta vez los médicos no se equivocarán. Créeme Regina, voy a despertar.

Y serás bruja muerta.

_Continuará…_


	35. 21 de junio (Emma)

**¡Aquí va un nuevo capi! :) Ya sabéis que algunos serán más "cortitos", pero si hay buena acogida actualizaré muy prontito! :)**

**Y por lo demás, me encantan los comentarios me encanta que veáis a Emma tan bien reflejada y que esperéis con ganas ver como se desarrolla todo... :) Así que, me callo y a leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>21 de junio<strong>

A veces pienso que mi olfato se ha atrofiado, que ya ni siente ni padece en medio de este calcinado lugar. Pero no. Únicamente me he acostumbrado al olor a fuego, suplicio y calor, y el olor a chamusquina simplemente pasa desapercibido aunque atrofie mis pulmones y me cierre la garganta a cada minuto.

Sólo sé que mi olfato sigue vivo por ese suave olor floral, casi hogareño, que en ocasiones me alcanza. Es apenas un pequeño matiz en el aire, casi como una ilusión fugaz. Pero estaba casi segura de que era real, que tenía que serlo.

Y gracias a mi carcelera sé que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Te debo una, Regina… Prácticamente puedo echarme a bailar cuando confiesa que Mary Margareth trae flores al cuarto día sí y día también. A eso huele. A lilas, margaritas… sus favoritas.

Una vez más intuyo el olor de las flores y lleno mis pulmones tanto como puedo, con ganas, tratando incluso de sonreír. Los míos siguen a mi vera, cuidándome, apoyándome. Y yo escucho algunas cosas, huelo… no estoy tan lejos como creía.

Guardo fuerzas, y crecen mis esperanzas. Como Mary Margareth querría.

Te daré las gracias por las flores en persona, ya lo verás.

_Continuará…_


	36. 22 de junio (Emma)

**¡En honor a los Santos Inocentes, nuevo capítulo! :) Espero que os guste y leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>22 de junio<strong>

Los gritos de Regina son lo más nítido que he escuchado en esta maldita maldición. Apago una pequeña llama en mi manga y busco refugio en el rincón menos torturado por los fogonazos. Aquí, algo más tranquila, trato de concentrarme y escucharla. No distingo aún qué le ocurre, pero si esa loca está cabreada, yo soy feliz.

No siempre puedo oírla bien, en ocasiones escucho sólo retazos inconexos o zumbidos, pero no logró descubrir cómo manejarlo, cómo funciona. Aunque está cambiando, eso sí puedo intuirlo…

Estoy casi segura de haber empezado a distinguir a Henry. Aún es una vocecita sin palabras, sólo con un sonido cantarín carente de sentido. Pero es él. Recuerdo su voz, recuerdo lo que me provocaba escucharle. Tiene que ser él.

Y hablando de su hijo, los gritos de Regina comienzan a nombrarle. Berrea algo sobre que Henry está enfadado, que la ha llamado ¿asesina? ¡¿En serio?!

Una parte de mí se preocupa, por supuesto. Henry sigue siendo prisionero en la mansión de una Reina Malvada encubierta. Pero no puedo evitar una pequeña oleada de orgullo. ¡Ese es mi chico!

_Continuará…_


End file.
